


Envious

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Army, Attempted Murder, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Captivity, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Consensual Underage Sex, Conspiracy Theories, Cruelty, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs Made Them Do It, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Fight Club References, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Jealousy, Lawyers, Legal Drama, Letters, Loneliness, Lost Love, Lust, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Police, Prison, Recovery, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Romantic Angst, Running Away, Sad, Sex, Shotgun, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Tenderness, Therapy, Time Skips, Touching, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ———-****COMPLETE****———-He lay back on his bed staring, her eyes were so beautiful. They haunted his dreams. The man who shared his cell had so many pictures of her. She wrote him letters, visited weekly with his lawyer, sent him books. The man was lucky... Kylo didn’t have that... someone to miss his face. Those who knew him were relieved he was gone... stashed away out of sight. His own parents never wrote...called... or visited. He was alone. He imagined what she was like in person, the lovely creature... so small in the first images. Her voice gentle, smile warm. Cassian’s daughter was the only light to Kylo in this dark life he’d created. He knew everything about her, his cell mate talked about her and his late wife constantly. She was 16 now... still so young. He was 18 years old when he met her father... the tiny angel was 8. He vividly remembered seeing her hugging her father in the visitation area as he ignored his lawyer. Could such a heart open up to him ? Was there room?





	1. See me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts), [ReyNimanSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/gifts), [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



_“You have to listen to Ms. Maz Rey, daddy can’t come home yet. It could be a long time.” Cassian held his daughter tight, petting her long chestnut hair. “I love you so much sweetie. I’m so sorry you don’t have mommy or me to watch over you right now”_

_Cassian was a tough man, but his 8 year old could break him with those tears._

_He hated what he’d done to her._

_He was paying dearly for it._

_She would be with his great-aunt for now. The sweet old woman adored her._

_Cassian’s new cell mate kept watching them from his table. He didn’t like it, but the boy was new and had no one, he could cut him some slack._

_Rey sat in his lap, crying hard._

_She just wanted daddy to come home... no one would tell her why mommy went to the hospital...went in the ground..._

_”I love you too daddy...” Rey left his shirt so wet. Her little hands in his._

 

 

_Cassian actually ended up liking the boy assigned to shared his cell. They got along fine._

_Rey sent him pictures, letters, and drawings._

_His sweet girl._

_Kylo told him his family disowned him. That he didn’t have a friend in the world besides Mr. Mitaka his lawyer._

_The boy was angry and quiet. Cassian understood._

_The boy was a murderer... but who was Cassian to judge... So was he in the world’s eyes._

_Rey was all that mattered._

_He smiled._

_He hung up her latest unicorn dancing drawing._

 


	2. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sat frozen. This was her mommy... but it wasn’t.  
> Her daddy fighting the cops who held him, trying to get to her.

_Rey wouldn’t talk to them ...any of them._

_The police who collected her, child services, doctors..._

_Her words didn’t change anything._

_It wouldn’t bring mommy back..._

_Daddy was gone too._

_No one spoke of him, except asking what she saw him do to her mommy._

_Daddy didn’t hurt mommy!?_

_But they dragged him away from her._

_Rey just curled into herself and cried in the corner._

_She left the food they brought untouched._

_The blood spattered her dress, her shoes._

_The lady officer washed her face._

_She brought clean clothes for Rey, but Rey was refusing to let anyone touch her._

_Her father’s lawyer was on his way._

_Rey just wanted mommy..._

_Wanted daddy..._


	3. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tossed a book over to Cassian. His lawyer kept him in things to keep his mind busy so he shared. Mitaka was good like that.

“Thanks Ren, I think I would go mad from boredom if you didn’t keep me sane.” Cassian offered. 

Kylo nodded. “Someone should benefit... I have no one else. Is she visiting you today? I know they denied your appeal again.”

”I am here for brutality murdering her mother, they found me with the knife dripping in my hand... no one wants me out.” Cassian ran his hand through his grown out hair, rubbed his bearded chin. “ Rey has never acted like she believes it... has steadily stated I didn’t hurt her mother. Dameron is bringing her, he does every week. But some day she will have better things to do... and I won’t fault her for it.”

Kylo shrugged, “but you didn’t... I’m here because I did. You are a good man Andor. You don’t belong here.”

“Don’t I?” The older man replied.

 

Cassian flipped the cover open losing himself in it’s pages... the villain has created an atmosphere of fear and void.

His knights dominate and crush their master’s opponents. 

The hero is more an antihero... damaged and redeemed by love.

Dark force seeking to be washed clean by the light spirit of the female who attracts his warped adoration.

Cassian couldn’t help but compare the dark wraith within the chapters to his young cell mate. 

The young man was desperately at odds with the demons of his mind and past, but when they conversed... he found the boy kind hearted and capable of humanity’s best features.

He wasn’t doomed to hell quite yet...

He was worth something...

He wondered if the boy truly killed so many... it just didn’t fit who listened to his stories, who shared his books, who seemed so collected...

Poe kept assuring him there was hope. 

But Cassian was not hopeful... Rey was lost to him...

He would never leave these walls.

They would never allow it... HE would never allow it.At least while he remained inside Rey was safe.

Kylo was as at least pleasant company.

His best friend was someone accused of murdering 34 people... what does that say about him?

He read history, poetry, dramas, mysteries... this boy was an enigma.

Rey would be here soon with Poe.

Maybe a short nap...


	4. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey watched the trees zip by, the drive always seemed to take an eternity. But it was worth it.

_”daddy!” Rey always jumped in his arms, she missed him every day they were apart._

_She hated the tv, the people saying mean things._

_Mr. Dameron promised her he’d keep trying to get her daddy home to her._

_But every birthday was missing his smile, his homemade cupcakes._

_Her mother’s singing off key..._

_They were always kissing and laughing, hugging her..._

_How could anyone think her daddy hurt her...?_

_That man had!_

_But no one believed her... kept trying make her say her daddy had!_

_”I got an A on my math test daddy! And my art project did awesome! I wish you could have seen it, but Ms. Maz took pictures, did you get them?” Rey said hopefully._

_”I did sweetie, she sent them as quickly as possible. I’m so proud of you... mommy would have loved what you made.” Cassian kissed her cheek and grinned._

_She favored Jyn so much... her emerald eyes... her sweet smile..._ _freckles danced across her nose._

_“You are just as beautiful as your mommy you know... my princess. These visits mean so much to daddy. Are you happy at school?” Cassian asked._

_Rey frowned and glanced down, “ people are mean still...about you. They say you stabbed mommy... that you are a monster...I get into fights sometimes...”_

_”now sweetie, don’t do that. You concentrate on learning. Let me worry about the rest. Let Poe know if Ms. Maz needs more money for supplies or clothes... new doll perhaps?” He was trying to veer her thoughts in a new direction... she knew._

_Rey let him think it worked._

_She kept talking more about her class, assignments and crafts she was enjoying._

_He ate the cookies Poe had gotten permission for her to give him._

_Today the dark haired boy wasn’t there, his lawyer didn’t come. She has seen him several times though, her daddy has mentioned his friend._

_He looks sad. But she wasn’t allowed to go hug him like daddy._

_She thought that was just not nice... everybody should get hugs when they are sad._

_Her mommy always said that._

_Hugs fix everything._

_It must be true because her hugs always made daddy smile..._

_But maybe with the next drawing she sent daddy, she would send one to his friend. Maybe a rocket ship!_

_She blushed._

_The guards told them when it was time to leave. Poe got to talk to her daddy a moment first before he took her home._

_The car ride home was just as long... she closed her eyes..._

_Rey tried to picture the ocean, the last time they went on vacation with mommy... the island._

_So pretty... with little fish... crabs... sand for her castles... water so clear she could see her toes._

_She missed hunting for shells with mommy and daddy throwing her in the water..._

_Rey wouldn’t cry though..._

_Daddy needed his princess to be strong._

 

 

 


	5. Toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia stood in shock as the officers attempted to explain the scene they’d found her son in. Han held her hand.

_Ben looked down at his hands in disbelief..._

_His hands didn’t do this?_

_He wasn’t capable?_

_He was just 17...just starting his senior year in high school..._

_The skin of his knuckles were split... his ribs bruised._

_His body was drenched in sweat, covered in dirt._

_Snoke had observed his progress from his window above._

_Sipped his beverage, pleased._

_The drug they gave the boys made them almost animalistic... Snoke and the others making bets on who would win... who would live._

_All Ben had wanted was a bit of fun... Armitage had told him he knew of a place._

_They went in with fake ids hoping to sneak a beer or two, maybe hook up with some older chicks..._

_They bumped into Snoke and his men by accident._

_He didn’t leave that night with his friend..._

_Now he wondered if Hux knew... knew what would happen._

_That boys taken from all over would be pitted against each other for rich men’s amusement. Test subjects for a possible weapon... enhancement drug._

_Test subjects that didn’t involve red tape... paperwork..._

_Kylo Ren Snoke called him when the blonde boy lay at his feet with a broken neck..._

_It only got worse... 34 by the end..._

_Every other hour being dosed..._

_Ben blacked out... he still had foggy gaps from that week._

_Faces that never had real names... young like him..._

_They had no future now... his fault._

_The monster... the murderer..._

_The police found him covered in blood, in a crazed state. He could barely talk to explain._

_He wasn’t found in a pit for battle, but a house, by a body._

_Witnesses came forward, more bodies were found. He was labeled a killer._

_His parents ridiculed and shamed._

 

 

Ben screamed and thrashed on his cot. 

“It’s ok... you were having a nightmare...” Cassian’s voice was soothing as Ben tried to ease his breathing.

”sorry if I woke you up... I can’t control when they hit. Most of the week they say I hurt people... it’s a blur, but images hit me.” Ben closed his eyes and laid back against his pillow.

Maybe he would try again... talk to the therapist...


	6. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo watched Cassian silently each day when the devoted father wrote his letters... he would add a bit and send off the week’s worth on Fridays. He wanted Rey to feel his presence, feel loved. Kylo wished he had that... such devotion.

_Kylo was tired._

_Tired of telling the same story... demanding the police look into Snoke._

_They keep telling him there is no Snoke..._

_They keep showing him tests that show no signs he was drugged._

_They keep accusing him of heading an out of control fight club trying to be some fucked up version of Brad Pitt..._

_What the absolute fuck?!_

_He was made out to be psycho... a massacre left in his wake..._

_He was just a kid ... practically! 18 was still a foundation for figuring shit out! Snoke and his rich fuck asshats stole that possible future from him..._

_...drenched his hands in those others boy’s ended futures... souls left to fit in the abyss for money?!_

_It all happened too quick... judge... lawyers... shoved him inside and threw away the key._

_Mr. Mitaka tried... got shut down at every point._

 

 

It really does him no good to think or dwell on the past, but... the memories of feeling run over by the system... the frustration of feeling helpless and abandoned always creep in.

Seeing how much his cell mate loves his daughter... how much she loves him...

He can’t help being envious... 

Starved for that love...

But... Mr. Andor was stuck here too.

Kylo felt sorry for him.

He didn’t know the truth yet... but he doubted this man was evil. Not one bone.

He would be a great father to have...

Kylo glanced up at the full walls. Cassian was allowed to keep adding, at least the guards were nice to the man after all this time. 

They pitied him... despite. 

Kylo grinned. He’d stolen one of Rey’s photos just in case...

hidden safe...

If someone wised up and Cassian got out ... he’d still have her smile.

His heart wasn’t stone yet.


	7. Not nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey scowled, shoving the bitch talking shit to the ground before a teacher came running. Her eye hurt, was probably going to turn black, but Rey felt satisfaction glancing at Bazine’s swelling lip and cheek. “Office ...Miss Andor ... Miss Netal!”

Rey sat outside Mrs. Holden’s office skulking.

Bazine was exiting, flipping Rey off.

They would probably get detention  again.

Again...

Maz was so ancient, she was fed up with coming to the school for Rey fighting. But...she understood.

Rey has been taunted by several for years, especially Bazine.

She hated it for Rey, putting on a good show of annoyance in the principal’s office... but never actually grounding her.

The child had the right to defend herself, she tried to avoid the bad apples... made good grades.

None of this was her fault.

Maz loved the man she called great nephew... she knew they had no family but her.

Rey looked forward to visiting her mother ‘s grave monthly, going to visit her father at the prison weekly.

Kept on Rey about turning the other cheek when possible.

As they drove home, “ child I know how hard this all has been for you... it’s unfair.”

”it’s just such bull Maz! I saw it! And no one listens... I told them that man did it... so dad just rots in there because it was easier to blame him...” Rey couldn’t hold back the tears.

”I know... but Mr. Dameron continues to seek answers... goes to battle for him ... for your sake. Don’t lose hope.” Maz reassured her.

When they got to the house, Rey dropped her backpack by the couch and wandered out to her swing in the back yard.

Cassian had put it up for her when she was 5, she loved it. 

She would swing as high as she could and pretend to fly. 

She sighed, he’d missed celebrating her sweet sixteen... cupcakes with him at the prison wasn’t exactly extra special.

She’d told Maz no party...

Rose and Paige came over for a sleepover instead. 

Nails, facial masks, and movies had hit the spot.

Her mom had always went overboard when she had birthdays...

It just wasn’t the same all these years without her parents.

The life insurance money from her mother helped Maz provide for her, the house would be hers when Maz passed...

Rey worried about that... about what would happen if Maz passed before Rey was 18. 

She hummed as she swung. 

Pretending it was her mother humming in her ear holding her.

 


	8. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parent is supposed to be there for their child... supportive... protective...

_He’d cut school, been arguing with them about everything. Leia was endlessly frustrated and emotional._

_She became very depressed and dependent on her medication to ease her stress._

_Han was less hands on... but tried a bit to reach Ben._

_He became so distant. Would vanish. When the police finally found their son this time... they’d been shocked, broken hearted._

_Dopheld immediately set to work to defend the boy. The evidence did not help him._

_The scene... the case was pure gore, so strange._

_The creature was not Ben Solo..._

_The bodies... the other boys..._

 

_The other parents were ready to hang him... fry him._

_The public... the media... crucified their son._

_They were overwhelmed, couldn’t handle the scrutiny ... the judgement. Embarrassed._

_They gave him a good life... the family well off... he had a legacy!_

_This was not their fault!_

_Leia’s career was butchered, advisers directing her to keep distance or she would never recover._

_Her cause would suffer... and he was definitely guilty... psychologically damaged... going to jail._

_So they abandoned him... cruelly throwing Ben...no, Kylo Ren, to the wolves._

_Dopheld told them how fucked up it was, that even if he was guilty they had responsibilities to him._

_Kept assuring them it was all too suspicious, that he had faith Ben wasn’t the monster he appeared to be._

_Yes...Ben had a crazy story, but the crazy story made more sense than their son snappping and brutally tearing through 34 other boys._

_This Snoke character could be out there..._

_The drugs Ben said he’d been exposed to could exist..._

_There was shady shit in the world. Mr.Mitaka took Ben’s case pro bono, dropped the Solos as clients. Disgusted._

_He knew Ben... someone needed to believe in him._


	9. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her school pictures hung in order. Kylo could identify the details that evolved in her features as she bloomed. Daisy to radiant rose... but he loved both ... every stage in between. Cassian met with the prison shrink without argument, and Kylo wondered if time would give him the peace. The peace to ever tell the whole story, not just history.

“She’s grown so much Cass, doesn’t this drive you crazy?” Kylo asked leaning back on his bed.

Cassian glanced up, “ she’s amazing, she gives me hope...even if I never set foot outside these walls. She will grow and add beauty to this world. Like her mother.”

”Cass, what happened?” Kylo asked tentatively.

Cassian folded his paper, shoved it in the envelope. “ what happened... my soulmate was taken from me...I saw life leave her eyes. Her blood covered my hands, the police found me holding her body and the knife”

”But Dopheld told me... Rey swears there was another man there who killed her mother... that she told them back then, but no one would listen to her.” Kylo prodded. “She believed in you ...still does... fight back man, go home to her.”

Cassian frowned, shook his head. “ I can’t. Rey would be dead too...if I hadn’t agreed. It happened too fast. I couldn’t loose them both. Rey was innocent... she had nothing to do with our past. Her mother... she made me promise with her last breath...”

”that’s... just fucked. I’m so sorry Cass. Who...?” Kylo was confused. Who was this man and his wife before they had Rey? Got all domesticated?

”He was a cleaner. Rey was insurance that their secrets... our secrets would stay that way... we knew the risks... we chose to try to walk away.” The older man sighed, rubbed his chin.

”Jyn would not want Rey to know... and you won’t say a word to Mr. Mitaka either. Please. Rey loved her mother... me...” Cassian stood in front of Kylo. “My little girl is becoming a woman, my mistakes will not alter her happy prosperous life.”

Kylo felt regret. “ ok... anything you say man, you’re my friend. But, if you get the chance... go home.”

”I’m not meant to...” Cassian replied low. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

Kylo knew their conversation was over.

But who was this guy before?

Were they spies or something?

Criminals?

Illegals?

Rey deserves answers...

But, what could Kylo even do?

Ben Solo was buried by bodies... Kylo Ren was rotting in jail.

He couldn’t really help him...

Would these whoevers still leave Rey alone when Cassian died in jail?

Kylo was determined, if he ever could... Cassian’s name would be cleared.

But how would Kylo clear his own?

Mitaka had theories... plans. Bless him he was a good man.

He’d gotten evidence reviewed already... finally. After so many denials, Kylo was going back to court soon. 

Mitaka kept telling him his situation wasn’t unique, another was being accused of the same crimes across the country.

He had a meeting set with that girl’s lawyer.

They wanted to touch base before Kylo’s court date.

Hope.

After 8 years Kylo had hope. 

 


	10. Willing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey walked through the park, it was her favorite thing. She sought out her favorite tree to plop down under. She yanked out her sketch pad. She flipped through the pages, glancing over trees and flowers... her mom’s eyes... her father’s hands... sunsets of orange and pink... her charcoal pencil gliding along the smooth paper was heaven.

She found herself sketching him over and over...

Sometimes it was his whole face, sometimes parts... but lately... him.

Kylo Ren...

Her father shared the last 8 years with him. He was just  barely a teenager like her when he got locked up.

She should think he’s a monster like everyone else, but his eyes... when she’s seen him at the prison. 

He just seemed normal?

He was... beautiful...

Rey found he made the boys at school look ...uninteresting.

Her father wouldn’t like it...

This... fascination.

But... in her dreams no one could tell her no.

Rey could kiss those lips. 

Hormones were a bitch...

Rey set her pencil down in her lap.

She dug out a hair tie and pulled her hair into a bun.

It was so long now. Her mom had such long hair.

Her father gave her his warm smile, continually told her how much she favored her mom.

It ached her heart ... she could feel how much he missed her.

How anyone believed that man stabbed his wife...

It frustrated Rey to no end.

When she was young she sent Kylo drawings along with her father’s. 

How would Kylo feel about her sketches? Her imaginings of his body...

He saw her as Cassian’s kid... probably not as anything else...

Maybe she would send Kylo one separately... see if he sent anything back. 

Rey blushed at her own scheming.

 


	11. Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke handed over the file to Dr. Grayson. Nodded to General Maul. They weren’t officially given authorization for human trials, but loopholes are always there for those don’t suffer from morals.

_” I don’t care how you recruit the boys and girls, just get them. We’ll separate the trials males together and females together. It’s efficient.” Snoke boomed._

_Dr. Grayson stuttered his worries, that this plan was illegal. That the subjects might not survive._

_The general could care less, as long as he got his super soldiers...and Snoke himself only counted dollar signs._

_”this drug increased aggressive behavior in smaller animals. We’ve tested it on larger animals and had the same results... immediate affect... increased strength and viciousness. On the battlefield there would be no hesitation... just victory.” General Maul declared with pride. “Gather 35 boys and 35 girls... pit them against each other after infused, see who lives... make it appear like some type of fight club... plant drugs and cash. Invite an audience to place bets.”_

_”what about the original developers? The teams at our labs? The animals?” Dr. Grayson knew it would be s mistake to ask._

_Snoke cackled, “all taken care of... my operatives have taken care of each. All look like accidents or health issues. The labs had fires. All records retrieved.”_

_”we need to test the dosage levels... give the subjects various doses. Record every moment.” The doctor’s assistant pointed out._

_“Yes, to verify reaction time in relation to amount given.” Snoke agreed._

_Snoke took his car back to his hotel. He dialed his man to check the cleanup status. “ Andor, is it done? Every loose end dealt with?”_

_”Yes Sir, Jyn and I split our tasks... everyone is taken care of. Even your former partner... we discovered he was about to flip, turn over his documents.” Cassian replied. “I’ll bring all his documentation to you personally.”_

_”good work, you never fail me Andor. I’ll expect that drop off tomorrow then. Enjoy your evening, go home to that adorable little daughter of yours.” Snoke stated, pleased._

_Cassian was his most loyal hit man._

_Though lately, his family ties made him slightly more hesitant. Higher risk jobs gave him second thoughts._

_Snoke blamed the young wife... ever since the child..._

_She was causing Cassian to doubt._

_That could not be tolerated._


	12. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopheld sat in the small coffee shop waiting. He’d flown out to meet Kaydel Connix as quickly as possible, she was thrilled someone else was trudging through a case similar to her own.

“Mrs. Connix, delightful to meet you.” Dopheld greeted as she offered her hand. “I’ve been anxious to see you.”

She grinned, “nice to meet you as well Mr. Mitaka, as I see it a joint effort may be our only ace in the hole for either of our clients. It’s just too eerie that their stories match up so much... they don’t know each other.”

”Yes, ...get your drink and I’ll show you what I’ve found” Dopheld opened his notes.

Kaydel smiled, “ sure sure, but call my Kaydel please.”

”oh, certainly, Dopheld.” He blushed. 

She was very physically stimulating, he shook that thought away.

He was here for business... she was very married, and it wasn’t her fault his dick was mad at him for not dating in so long.

When she returned she opened the stack of papers she’d brought. “ now... my client is the same age as yours. 26 now... was around 18 when processed. Her group of bodies was the same...34. So 35 counting our clients in each case. Their victims torn to shreds or beaten horribly. Our clients have blurry memories, but both claim A man named Snoke took them... drugged them. Phasma was rail tossed in court, every attempt I made blocked. She never stood a chance.”

” Yes... and it is all too convenient that the police showed up finding them beside the final victims. They wouldn’t even look for any other suspects. I had evidence reviewed to prepare for Kylo’s new court date, forensic evidence is just gone... my witnesses just gone. Officers that dealt with the case were transferred long ago. He’s been evaluated by the prison psychiatrist and he agrees with me that it makes no sense. That he isn’t some sociopath...psychologically damaged killer. And he was 17... he wouldn’t know how to organize a damn fight club... set up a betting system. Everything on sight looked planted... they were finding bodies for weeks.” Dopheld stayed, angry and overwhelmed.

Kaydel sighed, “same here. She was a little distant from her parents, but other than that Phasma was a good student, no drug history. Nothing. She told me she didn’t know any of the girls who died. That they were drugged and tossed together over a week until... she has blurry memories of fighting. She says it felt like it was someone else in her body. Her name is actually Renee Shelton. But just like your Ben Solo got Kylo Ren... Renee was named Phasma by this Snoke character. It’s so ridiculous too... her family just left her to rot...”

”my client, his parents were political, just left him because it was too much scandalous attention. He only has me. I’m still trying to find Armitage Hux... he’s been missing this whole time.” Dopheld cursed under his breath, “ ever since they ran into that Snoke man at a bar they snuck into with fake ids. He never made it home... but no body had turned up either.”

She nodded, “He is probably dead too, these people don’t leave evidence... trails.” She handed him newspaper clippings, “ these labs all burned in a row. To someone not looking they wouldn’t seem connected, but literally the week our clients were taken into custody these labs, located on separate sides of the country, caught on fire. The lab techs etc, each had some health crisis or strange accident of the next chunk of time. Some happened before Phasma and Ben were found, deaths like these matter... and do you know who Palpatine is?”

Dopheld cringed, “ He was a big mafia guy... involved in lots of shit back in the day...”

” he was found dead of a heart attack under a prostitute, no previous heart related issues. Rumor wAs his partner wanted to take over... drugs ... guns... girls... a Palatine is blamed for several high profile hits. But... no one knows who his partner was. Maybe this Snoke is him.” Kaydel wrang her hands. “ just be careful Dopheld, we could end up just as dead. We can fight it in court, but judges can be bought... the system corrupted.”

He knew that... 

But he couldn’t walk away. “ I have to try, he has no one else.”

”same here. Keep in tough Dopheld, I’ll let you know if I find anything else. Good luck next week in court.” She said before she hugged him and left him to his thoughts.

 

Missing evidence...

Dead or missing witnesses...

Transferred officers...

Ben’s missing friend...

Burnt to labs...

Wierd deaths of the lab personnel...

A freak death of a mafia leader...

 

What was he buried in ?

Poor Ben...

He glanced over his notes.

Ben’s cell mate was accused of killing his wife, the daughter had claimed someone else was there.

Her murder occurred around bathe same time, it was fast tracked through court like Ben’s case.

...could it be connected?

Cassian and Jyn Andor had no background in the system before having their daughter. 

Nothing...

No one even questioned that odd mystery.

But now...

Dopheld wonders if this nice man Ben swears was framed too, could be guilty of something else... why would someone else kill the wife? Frame him?

To silence?

To blackmail with their child?

His conversations with Poe Dameron were brief and cagey, he didn’t blame the other lawyer for not trusting him.

He needed more...

 


	13. Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd surged with energy, the music thumping as their drunk asses swayed.

_”dude, this place is amazeballs. Mark hooked me up with these ids, we’re going to be neck deep in beer and pussy tonight!” Armitage boomed as they drove to Starkiller club._

_Ben sighed. Wondering just how long he’d be grounded this time._

_He chuckled, every epic plan Hux had ended with being grounded or multiple detentions._

_Partner in crime indeed._

_Ever since Armitage Hux saw Ben Solo open watery eyes after school one day in kindergarten._

_Ben’s parents got mixed up on who was picking him up so no one showed up until 2 hours later._

_Armitage made his driver sit and wait until someone did, just in case. Since Ben just wanted to give them more time..._

_Thick as thieves all through school._

_Both had political parents who were busy and the boys raised themselves. Money hugging them more often than flesh._

_Ben sauntered in behind his buddy after their ids fooled the bouncer._

_They snagged two beers and a table so they could observe the crowd._

_”that’s actually our table kids...” came a deep voice. “I’ll let it slide if you get up now.”_

_Ben was quick to rise...Hux remained, so fucking stubborn. “ no I think not. There’s no name anywhere... we paid for entry. I see empty tables over there or your group is welcome to join us. The band is just kicking into high gear, this table has a great viewpoint.”_

_The older man beside Mr. deep voice grinned. That grin gave Ben chills. “ well then, Jeremy... these fine young men have invited us to join them. How kind. I think we will.” He offered his wrinkled hand. “ My name is Gregory Snoke.”_

_”Armitage Hux.” Hux shook his hand._

_Ben offered his own, “ Ben Solo”_

_” oh, Han’s boy... and Brendol’s... don’t worry I won’t inform the bouncer he let two high schoolers in.” Snoke finished his drink. “I’m a generous man after all.”_

_They froze._

_Some girls joined the table later, one girl yanking Armitage off to Ben wasn’t sure where._

_Snoke told Ben about a program he was working on._

_After several drinks Ben felt woozy and wondered where Hux went._

 

 

_Armitage was out of breath, “ Jesus Lila you’re so fucking hot...” his hand buried under her dress as they made out in the bathroom stall._

_She moaned in his ear. “ oh you ain’t seen nothing baby...”_

_She pulled out a condom from her purse. “ you’re hard as a rock firecrotch, get that monster out and show me how hot you really think I am...”_

_All thoughts of Ben ...school... and the dudes at their table left Hux’s mind as he kneaded her breast and tugged his pants down._

_She licked his neck and guided his fingers back into her heat, “that’s it baby...”_

_Armitage lifted her dress, and slid the condom on before nudging into her from behind._

_He was buzzed ... not really drunk. He hoped she wouldn’t freak out when he told her he was graduating this year. He was about to be 18... like soon._

_She clenched around him, rocking back, felt so good. “ god...yes...” He groaned into her neck._

_”come on baby, faster...” She begged._

_He slammed faster knowing he wouldn’t last._

_He’d had sex one time last year with Samantha Freeman...and he barely lasted then, overwhelmed by the bliss of being in her._

_Lots of jerking off since then improving his reaction time he hoped._

_He felt her clench hard inside and relax with a loud whine... oh thank god!_

_He spilled and collapsed against her back. “Mmmm Lila, so good. Can I get your number?” Hux asked tugging his pants up after throwing the condom away._

_”Snoke didn’t pay me for that honey... but I did enjoy it.” Lila gave a shocked Hux a soft kiss on the cheek and left him standing there._

_What?!_

_He washed his face and straightened his hair._

_He decided he just wouldn’t tell Ben the big businessman who had been chilling with them had paid prostitutes to flirt and evidently fuck them if needed._

_Wow._

_He made his way back, only to find the table empty._

_”hey miss, you see where my friend went?” Hux asked their waitress._

_” Oh, he was carried out by those guys that sat here. Guess he couldn’t hold his alcohol... looked out of it” she replied._

_oh fuck! Hux panicked._

_He hurriedly found his way outside only to see Ben being tossed into a big ass trunk._

_The limo was bigger than his Dad’s..._

_He hid. Snoke got in after telling the big guy to go back in and kill Armitage. That Lila left him in the bathroom._

_FUCK!_

_Armitage was so fucking scared now. He couldn’t get to Ben...if they saw him he apparently would be dead!_

_Who were these damn people?!_

_Why did they take Ben?!_

_He ran..._

_It was cowardly maybe, but he had to find help..._

 

 

_His dad was in his office when a very shaky dirty Armitage sobbed at his feet about what happened._

_Brendol flinched at the name Snoke._

_He ordered Armitage to shower and pack a bag._

_An hour later, he handed his confused son a bag of cash and his passport. “ go here until I contact you.” His father turned to his personal guard. “ Ronald, guard him with your life.”_

_”of course sir.” Ronald guided Hux out to a low profile looking beat up Ford truck. “ get in Armitage. They could already be on the way.”_

_Ronald grabbed Armitage’s cell phone, crushed it under his foot. “ we have to use burner phones for awhile.”_

_As they drove, Armitage thought of Ben. “is Ben alive?”_

_” For now, they have a purpose for him... you weren’t what they wanted, you were a witness to him meeting them in the bar. They were going to kill you.”_

_Ronald flicked on the radio. “ I’m sorry Armitage, but the police have already found the young women that joined you at the bar. All 3 shot in the head, left near the bar.”_

_Armitage let himself cry._

_The girl he’d been inside hours ago was dead... his only real friend taken... and now he had to disappear or he’d be executed too..,_

_He stared out the window at the passing trees until he fell asleep._

 

 


	14. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd girl fell at her feet screaming, her broken arm hanging useless. “Alright bitches... who’s next?!”

_She woke up after evading a creepy guy at the park, head fuzzy. “Damn it...”_

_She glanced around, trying to focus her eyes on anything familiar. The room was empty and dark._

_Her clothes were different... now in just a tank and loose shorts._

_“Hello Phasma.” He greeted._

_She finally noticed him emerge from the shadows. “My name isn’t...”_

_” It is now...” he interrupted. “My name is Snoke...Tomorrow you will begin to face 34 other girls. The good doctor will evaluate you  before the event...and after if you survive. I have a feeling about you dear... you have power in you.”_

_”I don’t understand... why...?” she asked weakly._

_He scoffed, “ because I need to run a little test... and our lovely government won’t sign off on human trials. I’m running my own, if all goes well the results will benefit our military and beyond. Well... whoever pays.”_

_”you can’t!” She screamed at him, still so groggy when she tried lunging... falling._

_”aw my dear, no need to get excited. Save that for tomorrow. The event will take the week, you’ll receive an infusion each day. Go to sleep, you’ll make new friends soon.” He left her alone, surrounded by darkness again._

_Renee whimpered, this wasn’t good... this man was crazy. She needed to find a way out._

_She checked every inch. No door but one, sealed, no windows... she sighed._

_What would they infuse her with...a drug? What was this event?_

_A party?_

_Other girls? ...was he making them be prostitutes? Giving them to men he knew?_

_No... he mentioned human trials. So... definitely some kind of drug._

 

 

_Phasma hurt all over._

_Every body that threw itself at her fell over a timeframe she couldn’t keep up with. She vaguely recalled being collected, cleaned, getting pricked with a needle...starting again against new girls._

_All snarling and vicious... they wanted her dead?!_

_It was madness!_

_She ripped one girl’s throat out with her teeth! Broke limbs... jabbed eyes out..._

_She was ashamed..._

_It continued like a blurry dream... a nightmare...hideous... brutal..._

_She couldn’t seen them... but she heard loud jeering above, around..._

_Applause when they bled out, when she snapped their neck and growled._

 

 

_And then nothing..._

_Blue lights._

_Muffled voices._

_Cuffs circling her wrists._

_What had she done?_

_When she mellowed out enough to be questioned, she tried to tell them she couldn’t remember all of it, but she’d been drugged and made to hurt people... by a horrible man named Snoke._

 

_She hated them all months later as she sat in her cell. No one listened..._

_Her lawyer did, not that the poor soul was having better luck._

_She promised herself though... if she ever faced that slime ball again he would regret picking her._

 


	15. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rolled back and forth, moaning.

The night sky was deep with various shades of blue and black, stars kissed a path overhead. 

Creatures scurrying to find sustenance ...

The small seeking sanctuary...

The predators sniffing out their prey...

Rey sunk so far down the rabbit hole of dreamland that she tasted his skin...could breath in his cologne... hear the rapid thumping within that lovely broad chest.

The room was thick with humidity, leaving a sheen on her. 

She rubbed her thighs together imagining his hands.

In her dreams lately they touched and talked about everything and yet nothing... her lips always nervously ending up against his.

Does he see her as a woman or still as just a girl? Just as Cassian’s daughter?

His mouth placing gentle kisses slowly up her body, up each leg. 

Rey was burning inside out... screaming in a silent howl.

The window open to the vast night, blessing her with a kind breeze.

She saw his eyes full of want... or maybe in this surreal escape it was only her own want reflected.

”Kylo...” Rey mumbled, hugged her pillow and shifting onto her stomach to rub against her own hand.

Fingers exploring in her unconscious bliss, she pictured those huge digits ...those deliciously massive hands...

”please...” her lungs begged.

It was good her father had no hint of this debacle ...this savage girl. 

Would her mounting lust  for the man he had to see everyday make her father ashamed...disgusted?

Was it horrible that her prayers for release from prison held not only her father but the man with hair like night itself?

She hoped he could feel her hope through those walls of stone and steel.

That her father didn’t feel like she was s fraud giving her heart so freely to possibly a demon of humanity...

Rey opened her arms to that phantom as she dozed content, yet lost in misery.

She didn’t comprehend these sensations... this hunger...

Stranger...

Man...

The monster they cursed about and wrote such cruel things.

It made her cry sometimes... glare at her classmates.

She resented wanting him so much when it would be better to desire a boy at school... a neighbor... anyone else...

He surely didn’t dream of her...

Obsess...

Over analyze... 

Being a girl fucking sucked!

Her body went in one direction... her mind in another... her heart battled both...

And her common sense tended to lose to all 3.

Her spirit drowning in uncertainty.

Wanton need spiraling as her hips thrust against her bed.

Shame danced behind her wet eyelids as she sought more friction... reached for his touch.

His grin encouraged, as he nuzzled her neck...

She created his kisses along her spine... his heat slicking her core.

If she spread herself vulnerable and wide in real life would his mouth seek it out... lick her until she collapsed ?

That’s what real woman got? What men wanted to do?

Rey cried out and shook, finally stilling to drift further into sleep.

Sated and still so very confused...

 

Rey was slipping... distracted in class, mind wandering to him.

She couldn’t ask Maz or Poe what to do with these feelings... 

Her father couldn’t know...

 

 

Rey woke in the morning feeling so alone, like so many mornings. She was damp and empty with his image evaporated with the influx of dawn.

Always the same.

She made herself exit her destroyed bed and grab clothes for school.

She took her shower, ate a quick breakfast, and ran to catch her ride.

Rey sighed. 

She just doesn’t know what to do...

 


	16. Two for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaydel and Matthew Connix have a good thing, he was supportive and let her be the boss. Hell he took her damn name... but he just couldn’t shake the feeling she should let Phasma go. Let someone else take on the on going stress. Plus, he knew she was in danger from day one. It was all just too shady.

“Please babe, I’m just saying take step back from it since you have other cases. And I’m sorry, I just think pushing for a new trial or even appeals is poking a bear that could rip out your throat someday.” Matthew pleaded.

He grabbed her waist and kissed along her neck. 

She groaned, “ damn it... you’re going to make me late!” 

He kept trying hike her skirt up, “ I’ll be quick... you just look so fucking hot right now...”

When his fingers snuck beneath her panties and the other hand under her blouse she finally moaned... caving. “ Jesus... oh god... fucking Christ Matt!”

Her own hands desperately gripping the kitchen counter, panting.

He chuckled, “ I win...” He let go of her breast long enough to deal with his pants and tug down his underwear so he could nudge his way into the channel his fingers had prepared.

Kaydel whined loudly as he nipped her shoulder, yanking her blouse off and her bra down. She leaned back against him as he pounded.

She was going to have to changed clothes... and she was definitely fucking late...

Fourty minutes later when he had her screaming his name he felt very pleased with himself and smirked.

She scowled when he finally let her go to pick up the shambles of clothes and escape to dress. “ and so damn humble...you’re such a brat Matt!”

But her insult had no bite to it, they’d been married a long time, she was glad he wanted her like this still.

 

 

In her office she dug through old files.

Some cases were frighteningly similar to her own. So many boys and girls dead from crazy circumstances... it was sick. Phasma and Kylo Ren were big names... others had been lost in the shuffle.

But like her client... and the Solo boy Kylo Ren, any survivor of odd things were incarcerated or in an asylum.

Kaydel saw many excuses for cases to be thrown out... 

It was so sad... these young people all lost to some twisted entertainment? 

Some profit?

Some science experiment?

She interviewed police... witnesses, reviewed the forensic evidence that was showed them to be just as much victims as the deceased.

But the media pounced on them as monsters, bloody thirsty.

Psychos...

But she saw regret in Renee... Phasma.

The girl mourned the lost. Herself.

She finally had a judge agree to look over her findings. 

She was stoked. When the case gets thrown out it will start a ripple effect on the others.

Kaydel quickly sent Dopheld a link to her back up files showing all the other cases she found that she thinks fit. He needed all the reasons for his own. He could get his own client off.

Her appointment with the new judge was in the morning.

She triple checked her materials and grinned.

She was ready.

Now she could go home to the fantastic meal Matthew stayed up making. She could enjoy a glass of wine and they could take a relaxing bath together.

”Joyce? You gone already?” Kaydel hollered as she slipped on her coat.

No answer.

She worked way past her help it seemed.

At her car outside she dug out her keys and went to unlock the door.

She didn’t notice the dark form nearing her...

 

Her strangled form was found right there by her car when the firefighters arrived.

Her office building burning in the background.

All her carefully retrieved information missing... all her hard work ash.

 

Many died in a short span of time. Prisons were dangerous after all and asylums were full of unstable patients.

The kind hearted judge that had planned to work with Kaydel got into a horrific car accident... freak brake issue it seemed.

Dopheld got the news of her demise when he tried to reach her office...and knew what she sent him was like a target on his back.

Joyce and her traumatic crying on the phone sealed that thought for him.

It was too easy.

He knew Phasma would have a public defender now.

His own appeal for Kylo had gone well. But now... maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to drag Kylo back into court... into their spotlight.

He downed his vodka. Alone in his apartment, he fumed.

It was so fucking messed up.

He felt sorry for Kaydel’s husband.

He left his tie and shirt on the chair as he headed to bed stumbling.

He rubbed his eyes and waited to pass out.

But his phone buzzing made him jerk.

It was after midnight...?

He fumbled, grabbing it to see a unknown number had texted him.

 

**She got too close.**

**Don’t tell anyone about the files she sent... no one.**

**Watch your back... tell Solo Hux says yo!**

**Will be in touch soon for his extraction...**

 

Dopheld stared...quite sobered by this development.

Extraction?

Dopheld snatched his gun from under his bed and didn’t sleep a wink that night.

He was withdrawing their request for review... he was going to go see Kylo.

He got online and looked up every name she had sent.

Chest tightening every time another name on that list he was able to off as deceased. 

Whoever had been trimming had been patient and creative. Spaced them out...

Most people wouldn’t find a lot of it suspicious...

Doph wasn’t most people though.


	17. Amigos be bitchin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey slides into Paige’s dress, it’s not her typical style ...but it makes her look older. Sexy? She thinks so... Rose and Paige approve. It’s the 4th one she’s tried on ...they’ll be late to their movie if she doesn’t hurry up. “Pictures!” Squeals Paige. Rey blushed under the makeup Rose piled on her.

“Rrrreeeeyyyyyyyyy!!!!!” You look dope as fuckkkkkk! Come on!”Rose yowled.

Paige snickered.

They piled into Paige’s Jeep.

The theatre was packed. The boys were waiting. 

Paige decided a triple date would be fun and paired them up.

Rey couldn’t look her date in the eye, suddenly very self conscious of this fabric barely covering her.

He however looked very happy.

Rose teased hers and they seemed to be hitting it off.

Paige’s boyfriend was nice... but Rey thought his friends were obnoxious.

She did not let Mr. Big Man get handy or touch her at all when he tried to pet her thigh and hold her hand later...

He seemed annoyed, especially when Rose and Paige started heavily tongue tangling with the other two.

Bleh!

No thanks!

ewwwww...

Rey scoffed.

He was too... something...

And talky...

And not tall enough...

And now that she thought about it, his hair was too blonde and he was just too ... preppy perfect looking for her.

He was almost relieved when they dropped her off first. She feigned not feeling great so her friends went to eat with the guys without her.

Fine by her.

Though Rose shot her a text from the restaurant an hour later picking...

 

**I know...**

**He wasn’t all broody, tall, dark, and felony ridden ... but Rey you need to give him a chance.**

**He thought you were a bit uptight, but still cute!😉😘**

 

Rey had zero intention of exploring that!

She huffed and changed into pajamas.

Laying on her belly to start a letter to her dad. Leaving out the failed date...at first. 

 

 

At the pharmacy the next day she printed some pictures to send with her letter.

She included the group pick of her in Paige’s dress...just to show Kylo how grown up she was.

Her dad might complain... but it was worth it.

She felt excited as she dropped it in to send off.

She hopped back in the car to drive Maz to the store, groceries were a long ordeal and Rey was eager to get done.

Plus Maz was making apple pie ...delish!!!


	18. Thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian didn’t have the usual happy face he had as he read Rey’s letter. Kylo was curious as to why...

“Something wrong Cass?” Kylo inquired.

Cassian handed over the pictures she’d included, “ look at her... Ug, I hate being in here with her out there... looking like THAT. Her friend’s did that... They all went out on a group date.”

”She looks...” Kylo swallowed nervously, Rey looked gorgeous... all the skin... Jesus! “ Grownup... like she’s happy.”

”yeah, I guess. She wrote that the date wasn’t great. A set up, no chemistry, but still... as her father I should have gotten to meet the little shit. Scare him. Make her throw on something a bit less revealing... she’s 16 not 20...”

Kylo laughed, “soon, Poe told you he found something new so maybe...”

Cassian cut him off, “ I told you... I can’t leave!”

”Andor, surely...” Kylo started.

”I can’t!” Cassian dismissed the conversation.

He snatched the pictures back from Kylo and hung them up. Tucked her newest letter in the box under his bed with the rest.

Out in the yard Cassian kept to himself. 

Kylo felt sympathy, he was worried about his daughter... the man had a right to be.

She was growing more womanly, so pretty. 

Kylo felt guilty, in the showers he’d gotten off remembering how her body looked in that dress. Imaging his hands sliding over... under... He was an asshole...

Getting off thinking about the guy’s daughter...

But hell, he was only human!

He left him alone as they attempted to enjoy their brief time out in the sun, getting fresh air.

Secretly, extremely glad Rey hadn’t clicked with her ‘date’ ... he could have done better. Taken her somewhere besides a cheap movie...

As hot as she looked, that dress wasn’t Rey... she was more demure. She didn’t like showing so much skin.

Kylo sighed. He still had a bunch of drawings she sent to him with her dad’s when she was younger.

Such a thoughtful sweet kid.

Such beautiful eyes... he shook his head.

He had to stop. Kid... still a kid...

He noticed a group of guys watching Cassian...shit! That never turns out well...

It was so much better not to be noticed...

 

 

 


	19. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sat waiting, figiting. Cassian had been at his therapy session, but he wasn’t back... It worried him... Cass hated those sessions, he had to spew bullshit for an hour just to be left alone. Kylo refused to talk during his own.

Kylo glanced out between the bars, “ hey Mitchell...? Cassian isn’t back... do you know why?”

Mitchell was a newer guard, but Kylo and Cassian liked him. “ I... guess no one has told you yet...”

Kylo had a bad feeling deep in his gut, “ told me what?”

” Your cell mate didn’t actually make it to his session... he was in a fight. He didn’t survive man, sorry.” Mitchell stated. He didn’t look like it was easy to tell him.

” No...” Kylo staggered back. Disbelief causing his stomach to twist. “ who... why would he?”

”Some assholes were saying graphic shit about his daughter... pretty fucking low...” the guard took a deep breath. “He held his own for a hot fucking minute but... “

” fuck!” Screamed Kylo.

”I’m sorry man, I know you were buddies” Mitchell explained what actually killed Cassian and left him to marinate on this information.

Kylo found himself worried for how it would affect Rey... first her mother ... now her father.

She had those girls...

She had that Maz woman...

Poe Dameron would make sure all legal pathways were covered. 

She had Kylo...

He could tell Dopheld there was more to this than was obvious.

Cassian kept saying he had to stay in prison to keep Rey safe...

That he didn’t kill Rey’s mother, but everyone had to think he had.

Fuck if it wasn’t making his mind wander.

He compared this bitter tasting outcome to his own sad tale... 

He had to find a way to do something ...

Rey needed answers too.

 

Kylo roared as he tore down every picture, every sketch. He made a pile.

He his the papers under his own pillow.

Cassian’s books were boxed and given to Rey. Kylo had given him many. He would miss their discussions about the books.

 

 

 


	20. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stared down at the metal, the urn held his ashes and all the hope in her heart faded to a numbness. She wiped her cheek, she just couldn’t stop crying. Not since the police came to inform her. Not since Poe brought her his belongings from the prison. Not since Maz held her and whispered she wasn’t alone. But she was... she was alone.

The rain fit her mood, she placed the urn on her nightstand. He was hers.

”I’m so sorry daddy...” she whimpered.

Her father’s case was going to be dismissed... maybe.

A witness backed up Rey’s story that someone else had been there that night, had been seen running out.

Poe found discrepancies in the paperwork ...and the knife had other prints on it besides Cassian’s. There was more ...but Rey didn’t want to hear it from Poe.

She wanted to lay down and grieve.

Someone killed him... both of them. 

Rey’s mother was gone. Cassian was gone.

Rey let the black fabric of her dress hit the floor. The small gathering hadn’t included many. A handful.

She glanced at her window, raindrops sliding down the glass.

He father’s accounts would be released to her through Maz Poe told her. They were substantial and she wouldn’t have to worry... college was paid for ...a car.

Rey didn’t understand how there was so much... Poe said simply that the money was from previous work. 

Rey wondered why the prison threw away her sketches and pictures, a cruel thing.

Just tossing what she’d sent to him for years...

Her mind wandered as she brushed her hair, just sitting in her bra and panties. 

Listening to the rain.

Kylo...

He would be mourning her father too... he became his friend.

Would someone kill him in prison too? Or would he just rot there?

Lonely and sad.

Rey decided she would visit him when she felt strong enough. Everyone needed someone.

Maybe Poe could help Mitaka to get Kylo less time...or something?

Rey set the brush down, touched her lips.

She wished Kylo was here... maybe he would hold her. Comfort her...

Make her feel something else besides this pain... she was being torn apart...

She just wanted it to stop...

She needed to get her wits about her, Maz had enough to worry about. 

She wouldn’t have to go back to school for another week. Her teachers sent her work with Rose.

She knew there was more to all this...

 

 

She was going to spread his ashes where she spread her mom’s... under their tree.

It was where they took Rey for picnics.

Who were they before her?

Why couldn’t she find pictures or anything before Rey was born?

No wedding photos... no yearbooks...

Maz wouldn’t say a word, she said they loved Rey and did what they could to keep her happy and safe...that was all she needed to know.

Poe told her not to dig, that was his job. That he wasn’t abandoning her... he had other cases, but he would try to get a straight answer about how Cassian died.

He’d been strangled, but no autopsy done to confirm that was all... body cremated so quickly.

It was...odd.

The other prisoners who had attacked him punished, but Poe wasn’t given their names.

No one seemed keen on him asking questions.

Dopheld Mitaka offered condolences, said his client worried for Cassian’s daughter. Poe thanked him and offered up what information he had. Maybe Kylo’s case had similar inconsistencies...

He might have gotten Cassian less time or even out if they’d made it to his new trial.

Dopheld told him not to dwell on what ifs.

 


	21. Slink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was surprised when he still hadn’t gotten a new cell mate after a few weeks. Dopheld came to see him the week after.

“So I got a message from someone claiming to be your old high school friend Hux. He said tell Solo yo from Hux.” Dopheld stated.

Kylo rubbed his chin. “Hux? But he... I actually thought he might be dead... He vanished?”

”He may be dead, it may not really be your old friend who text me. It was around the time Phasma’s lawyer was killed... that others died in convenient ways surrounding that case being reopened. She was probably getting out... like Cassian before his...altercation, they got her lawyer instead of her...the judge” Dopheld frowned, “But also... the sender referenced your extraction.”

”extraction? ...fuck if that isn’t morbidly appealing. It could be him... they never found him or a body, he wasn’t one of the boy’s who fought... or I fought... his dad has connections.” Kylo grimaced. “Nothing else since?”

”no...” his lawyer replied stoically. “By the way, Poe says Rey wants to visit you... She has finally returned to school and her guardian doesn’t encourage this interest. But, no one wants to cause her further distress, so if she wants comfort from talking to you about her dad...”

”yes... of course. I care about the girl. I’ve watched her grow up sort of, listened to him read her letters and miss her. I kind of hoped she’d write me ...but to see her...” Kylo’s face lit up.

” Kylo, don’t get too excited. She’s grieving and 16... it’s not like you’re going to be her new permanent pen pal. She has a life out there... needs to live it.” Dopheld sighed. “ don’t encourage her to dwell. Don’t cling to her out of your loneliness, it’s not fair to her... you’re 26...she’s just a sad kid who’s lost both parents to fucked up shit.”

Kylo scoffed. “ I ...”

”don’t Kylo... she can’t become some fixation.” Dopheld changed the subject, he told Kylo all about the files and information Kaydel had found. 

Kylo couldn’t believe they’re were more beyond him and Phasma out there, lives destroyed for... they still didn’t understand what.

”don’t get too excited... almost every name connected to these lists are dead... various causes. So spread out over time and location that unless someone was looking close enough they would never see the connection. Kaydel did... it killed her. The messenger referred to those files she sent me too, he knew.” Dopheld stretched his back letting it crack. “ if I had a family I would walk away Kylo... this case will probably kill me too if we don’t figure something out. If you keep Rey distant she’s probably safer.”

Kylo knew he was right, but...

 

 

In his cell that night he thought of her.

Safe or not, he wanted to see her.

He’d never touched her, maybe...maybe she’d hug him...

Hux...

Was it really Hux who contacted Dopheld?

Was he alive and going to fucking break his ass out?

He pulled one of Rey’s pictures out from under his pillow, kissed it.

She mattered to him, if he pushed her away it could hurt her. But, he wouldn’t talk about his case...

 


	22. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rode with Poe after school, he’d put her off for weeks. He didn’t think it was a good idea, Maz agreed ...but in the end they listened. Her father cared about Ben Solo...this Kylo Ren, he had no one. He needed a friend. And Rey... wanted someone to tell her about her father, the version of him she wasn’t around to see beyond his letters. She wanted that from Kylo.

She sat waiting by herself.

Poe arranged it so he’d be near, but giving her the illusion of privacy.

Kylo was shackled when they brought him in, like the few times she’d seen him from across this same room. He was considered dangerous.

She gave him a smile, he returned it.

”Um hi... Thankyou for ya know...this...” Rey muttered.

Kylo saw her cheeks tint pink and swallowed. So pretty... so young and oh so pretty... “ no , Thankyou... it’s nice to have company. I envied Cassian for having someone who bothered... someone that loved him.”

She giggled, the sweet chime infectious.

She asked a multitude of questions... some harder to answer than others.

He didn’t tell her news about her father’s case or his own... or the darker things Cassian confided.

He was her father...

She eventually spoke about school some... about Maz.

But... when she finally complained about the prison tossing her pictures... sketches... letters... he had to confess he’d kept them.

”why...?” She looked almost torn about it

”so I didn’t feel alone...” Kylo gave her a sad smile. “I ...wanted to feel close to you Rey, I’m sorry. Poe can arrange to collect it all for you. I shouldn’t have...”

She gave him wide eyes. “ my dad thought of you like a son ya know. He would want you comforted too... like me. I guess my presence through that stuff gave you that... you... keep what you need.”

Time was up faster than he thought.

She hesitated, then hugged him. Held his hand before leaving.

She told him they could write.

Her slight perfume haunted him as he walked back.

Her warmth.


	23. Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her letters weren’t as often as when she wrote her father, but all the nothings she scripted from her outside life were so much something to Kylo. He could close his eyes and picture himself laughing with her, enjoying simple joys. Hanging out with her and the crazy sisters she loved, sitting in classes. He wanted to be there... holding her at night when she cried. She told him all about it... the kaleidoscope of emotions fighting within her for dominance. His pretty sad girl... but... she had not visited again in person. Poe said it was for the best. His own letters were more frequent, he had nothing to do but his dull routine and think of her.

Hux paced, “why can’t it happen now?! He’s waited so damn long already! Wasted years in that god damn box !”

Jacob shrugged, “sir, it couldn’t be helped... you were priority. Your father was very specific. They were examining every avenue...his disappearance too soon would have endangered you. Assets couldn’t be adjusted immediately for your use... you have to understand.”

”yeah yeah, you told me. But while I’ve been hidden on a damn island my best friend, my only real friend has fucking suffered! He was a damn victim! Not the villain he’s been painted as.” Hux shuffled to the balcony. 

“Your father gave you the information to pass along when it was safe, unfortunately it cost that woman her life... see why you had to be hidden. They’re all dead... pretty much. Anyone who had any link to their research ... their tests... Ben’s cellmate was murdered too. Your friend is probably next... we will extract him soon. Your father promised you.” Jacob outlined.

” Our man is in, as a guard. He will set up a distraction... get him out. But he has to appear dead. He has to die to live.   Dameron will be warned not to be at the prison that day. Not to pursue anything with the papers he has. Mitchell reported Ben was rather upset about Andor, it’s unfortunate that our assistance didn’t benefit the man as well. Apologies.” Jacob continued.

” So Andor really was killed? Not a trick?” Hux asked.

”Yes... Mitchell confirmed, they rushed to burn his corpse. So Dameron couldn’t order a proper autopsy. They listed it as strangulation in the fight with other inmates, rather than the poison he was injected with.” Jacob replied.

Hux sighed, taking a seat. “ alright, next week... I won’t wait longer... get him out. I’ll pay anything. And then we nail these fuckers!”

Hux moved to his room, laid down. 

Years... Ben had been locked up for years.

He had making up to do...

Andor’s kid was another concern. Hux hadn’t told Jacob or his father, but she was getting saved too. 

Rey was in danger too... too many signs pointed at that for his conscience to be at ease. 

These assholes might think Andor told her something, or that Ben had...

Leia and Han had to be just as convinced as everyone else... 

Hux tugged off His T-shirt and let himself sleep.

 


	24. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep drag off his cigar, letting it choke the man across from him as the smoke blew out. His wicked grin made the poor soul squirm. “ I think he gets the idea now... all loose ends need burned. Nothing to show we exist General. Send him in, have him finish Ren, then send a team for the girl and the old woman.”

“Dopheld, I’m not pursuing this... with Cassian’s death. Rey needs distance.  I don’t want more attention brought to her.   Whoever this Snoke is he has his hands filthy. I’m letting it go... I can’t be known helping Kylo Ren now. I want to, but I just can’t.” Poe had his office broken into, his home. 

He worried about Rey.

”I get it Poe, I just... I have to figure out how to get Kylo out ! I keep getting blocked. It’s maddening... It has to be him doing it.” Dopheld was pissed, but not at Poe... at the situation. “ I heard about the break in ...I know you’re scared, I had to ask anyway.”

 

He met with the warden himself, questioned safety measures.

He left feeling completely ignored.

 

His phone buzzed.

 

**Stay away from the prison today. Extraction.**

**Just act sad after.**

**Don’t contact Dameron.**

**Don’t go to Rey Andor.**

**It’s all been moved up, he knows we’re close.**

**He’s cutting all loose ends.**

**-Hux**

 

 

Dopheld stared at it. He was just there...

He tried to text back, it failed.

He nodded to himself, ok... so act normal. Go home?

Yes... go home. 

He wondered how it would happen.

 

 

Kylo spit blood out as he coughed against the floor.

Jumped in the laundry area, Fuck!

His side hurt.

He couldn’t fight them off, maybe this was better... he’d be dead... it’d be over.

The men circled laughing, amused.

”hey assholes!” Someone yelled.

Kylo heard them drop to the ground. 

He chanced a look up.

”come on... we got to go!” The voice told him.

”Mitchell?” Kylo questioned.

”yeah, now come on... Hux is waiting for you.” Mitchell replied.

He flinched as Mitchell shoved his knife in each man’s neck.

Then led Kylo away. “ I’ve got everything set to blow... there’s a cadaver all ready to play the part of you dead.  One for me too. Your buddy was specific.”

” I left things in my cell... the girl, Rey, it’s those pictures and such.” Kylo said.

” No time...sorry. But we have to follow the plan. Those dudes came early, we were originally going to pull you next week. But Hux got word they were going after Dameron, Mitaka, you ...and I’m sorry to say... her.” Mitchell explained.

Kylo grew frantic, “ no, she should have been rescued first then!”

”it’s handled, my boy Clifton is headed there right now or Ryan...one’s getting her and the other Dameron...another Snap should be getting Mitaka, she’ll be meeting up with us at the drop sight. It’ll either be her and the old woman or just Rey...” Mitchell guided him to a secret passage. “This is old as shit... no one knows this is here, tunnels aren’t overly safe but hey we’re breaking out of prison. The explosion will look like you were trying to get out on the opposite side. That I was trying stop it... it will look like someone slipped shit in. The bodies burned bad enough not to matter... those assholes  bodies have probably been found...”

As he said the words loud alarms began to sound. Blaring.

”Shit!” Mitchell snapped, “go!”

 

It was dark and smelled awful... the ground shook when the explosion blew.

Kylo wondered how Mitchell even got the explosives in.

Whether people would believe it... 

 

“this tunnel comes out miles away, there’s a car waiting for us with clothes to change. Water and food. I promise you’ll be sleeping in a soft warm bed tonight.” Mitchell assured him as they crawled.

His knees and arms ached.

Free...

Was he really about to be free?

26 wasn’t so old he couldn’t live a bit... maybe get closer to Rey if she was apparently stuck on this ride too?

Hux... wow... he was looking forward to seeing his face.

He wondered where Hux has been. 

“Why not sooner?” Kylo asked, grunting.

”not his fault... his father wouldn’t let him leave where he was... they were looking for him. But... with all the cleanup they’ve been up to the last few years, the list was inching down to you man, it’s fucked up. It’s drove him crazy. He tried sneaking off... his guards kept toting him back.” Mitchell stated. “ but don’t feel sorry for him... his prison was an island... and he wasn’t lonely. He felt guilty though, because of where you were in comparison.”

Kylo huffed... an island. Damn.

But really did it matter now? No.

When it seemed an eternity later they found the car waiting at the end, he took deep breaths.

They drank, ate, and changed. Left.

Kylo tried not to, exhaustion defeated him as they drove.

 

 

 

 

Rey screamed as they beat on her door.

Maz barely made it out of the kitchen when they shot her, Rey heard it echo.

Maz had shoved her to run upstairs, she would delay them. Rey’s tears and frantic wishes for Maz to just come too were to no avail.

The men burst in the back door down as they were setting up dinner. 

Maz had refused to let them in.

Rey fell multiple times as she climbed the stairs, sobbing. 

She just didn’t understand!

Why!

”come on girly, let us in and it’ll be quick... keep fucking around and I’ll take you for a painful test drive before I shoot you in the damn head! Your choice, quick or slow!” He kept banging against the door with his body.

”we got to hurry, they’ve already hit the prison. Tate dealt with Dameron.” His partner informed him.

Rey cringed into a shaking ball in her closet. Frozen. Terrified.

Poe too?

Kylo?

Jesus! ... She sobbed and choked on it... she couldn’t take this!

Someone was scuffling with the men she thinks?

Shots wrang...

”Ms. Andor? I apologize for being abrupt but I’m here to fetch you and Mrs. Kanata... though now I suppose it’s just... well, ...you.” The kind voice started her. “I’m Ryan... friend of friend, Kylo’s been retrieved as well. We’re meeting up with his group. I’m afraid Mr. Dameron was unsuccessfully found. We were too late.”

Rey slowly came out. She saw two bodies bleeding out at her feet. “They...?”

”Yes, young lady, they were here to kill you... now grab whatever you must and I Need to get you out before I set the explosion. I’ll turn on the gas, and trigger it before we leave.” Ryan knew this was a lot. 

Rey ran back in her room and stuffed two backpacks with clothes...etc, some pictures. Her jewelry and Maz’s crystal ring she always wore. 

Her bathroom needs shoved in a smaller bag. 

He smashed her cell phone. They scooted out the broken back doorway and Ryan tossed a cigarette in to trigger the gas.

Rey watched it burn a moment before they hopped in his truck.

Kylo...

He was taking her to Kylo...

Who were these people?

The ones trying to kill them?

The ones helping hide them?

Rey clutched her own hands to her chest. Did these people know her dad?

She hoped her mother and father greeted Maz in heaven...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had to be in his 20’s, he looked so young. Rey found him good company, after the initial rush to get as far as possible. He chatted to her as the landscapes changed. She wondered how Kylo was fairing, was he in shock like her or had he known ...

Rey had fallen asleep between cities... succumbing to out right exhaustion and her grief.

Her escort had really tried to distract her as they made their hasty escape. But... her heart hurt for Maz.

She couldn’t even be there to bury her...

The woman who’d given her such love...a  home.

Now...

Rey was just her...

No one’s daughter...

Kylo talked in his letters like he was just as alone even though his parents lived.

He would understand...

Ryan stopped to get them quick food, tacos. Rey barely tasted them.

She hoped she didn’t throw up in his car.

Who was he anyway?

Who was Hux and the others helping them?

How did they benefit?

This Snoke man was their enemy? The man who ruined Kylo’s life... hers?

Did he own her parents souls?

Were they... evil once?

Why had they even had her if it was so dangerous?

”we are all trying to get to a safe house, Hux is waiting there for Kylo and Mitaka. You will have to stay too and we can’t predict how long sweetie, I’m sorry.” Ryan stared at the road ahead, “if it was safe you’d be left with the police...”

”but they can’t be trusted either...” she added for him.

”Yes... we can’t be sure.” He replied.

”I already figured...” Defeat coated her voice.

 


	26. Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wasn’t prepared... to see him in person. No glass. No prison. So close...

Rey followed Ryan into the safe house, a redheaded man greeted him and sent him back out to get food. 

 

There were several men there.

Greeted them, then returned to their heated debate.

Rey wasn’t sure what to think.

These strangers rescued her... for no other reason than Kylo might want it. Kylo’s reasons revolving around her father maybe?

His friend...

“Hello Rey, my name is Armitage Hux, But I prefer Hux.” He stuck out his hand.

Rey took It shyly, “um ... thanks Mr. Hux. But why?”

”because Ben wouldn’t have it if we didn’t try to retrieve you all...he’d kill me.” Hux chuckled. “We’ve actually been close since we were young. I just hate I got to him 8 years too late. It was my fault... stupid fake id bar night that put him in Snoke’s clutches.”

Rey tilted her head. “Kylo... I mean Ben... isn’t a bad person. My father had faith in him... that there was more to all of it. Jeeze I can’t get used to that name.”

”I understand, I’m only sorry my guys couldn’t get to Mr. Dameron and Mrs. Kanata sooner... you’ve lost so much in your young life.” Hux continued.

”Mitchell reported they were a day behind, they ran into an issue.” Hux stated.

He felt her unease.”no one will hurt you here...” 

He handed her a shopping bag, “here, I had Ronnie grab you clothes and toiletries, not sure what you would need. I wasn’t sure what you could grab. Go enjoy a hot shower, relax, Ryan should be back with the food.”

Rey locked the door behind her in the bathroom before slipping out of dirty clothes to get under the hot spray.

Let her day wash away.

How would he see her?

As a kid probably...

Did he only care out of obligation to her father?

Or something more?

Snoke was real, she knew it. He was coming...

But Kylo... Ben would be here and it would help.

She wanted that, to see him.

 

 

”where is she?” Ben demanded.

”no Hello...no Thankyou... straight to the point?” Hux replied. 

Ben stepped closer, reached out and embraced his childhood friend. “Thankyou Hux.”

Hux chuckled, hugging him back. “She’s resting.” He sighed, “I’m sorry about Mr. Dameron... we weren’t fast enough... for him or Rey’s guardian Mrs. Kanata.”

”you tried, I’m grateful.” Ben replied resigned “ ...and Dopheld?”

Hux smiled, “ he’s ok, not far behind you arriving.”

”thank fuck...” Ben felt a weight leave him. His heart lighten.

Hux guided him to sit and eat, they shared a drink. 

Ben went to his room and took a quick shower, changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans. 

Hux and the others were in bed. 

Ben stealthily moved down the hall toward where he knew Rey slept.

He opened the door, the barely slivered light coming from the small window traced her profile. 

She was... sacred.

He couldn’t believe he could see her like this. 

He sidled closer. 

Feeling brave he touched her cheek, so warm...soft...

He swallowed, feeling his chest tighten.

Rey... in the flesh instead of just his head.

The words from her letters swam through his memory.

He bent low and kissed her cheek where he touched it. 

She sighed in her sleep, her body shifting slightly.

Ben backed away, resigned himself to merely observe.

He couldn’t risk going farther. 

She still could frighten easily if she woke to his being there.

It was too personal... intimate.

” I’m here Rey...” He leaned back in the chair. “ I’m not going anywhere...”

 

 

 


	27. Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sipped his coffee, it truly was way too strong. But, hell, it was good anyway. “Kylo... I assume I should thankyou for wanting them to get me out too before Snoke’s secret goons murdered me...” Dopheld stood before him looking like death warmed over, bleeding from his side and head.

“Ben... but yeah, you’re welcome I guess. Hux got you and Rey out. Dameron... not so much... and Rey’s guardian was shot.” Ben frowned as he took a sip again.

Dopheld sighed, “ fuck... poor Rey. Is she ok?”

”She is... Hux says she has been sleeping all day. He thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow.” Ben offered.

”Snap thought we wouldn’t, got attacked again not far from my house. He’s a bad motherfucker... those assholes didn’t know who they were facing. Glad he’s on our side.” Dopheld took a chair near Ben. “ food? Shower? Clothes?”

”oh, yeah, go for it... my room is on the left down that hall. Use my shower if you want, dig through the clothes they bought.” Ben directed. “I’ll grab you something to eat when you’re done.”

Dopheld got up and moved away, “ Ben, don’t push her when you face her, she’s just an innocent kid in all this shitstorm. She’s seen and lived through some rough days. Don’t scare her by acting on your little fascination... I know you have had one a while now.”

”I won’t hurt her, I care about her Doph. I swear it’s not like that...” Ben hopes he was sounding convincing.

Dopheld gave him a look that didn’t seem convinced, but went down the hall anyway.

Hux appeared. “ hey man, so I can keep you all here for now, but soon we’ll have to move somewhere farther away. Snoke is pissed... he doesn’t believe you’re dead. He thinks you’ve told her stuff... that her farther left her a flash drive. I don’t think he did, but her ignorance won’t protect her. Clifton burned Mitaka’s house, Ryan burned Rey’s.  But the police are digging around at the prison and through Dameron’s place. My father let me know Snoke has requested a meeting with him... about me. My father is a frightening fucking man Solo... Snoke scares him.”

”What is all this about Hux? What is my role... I know I was part of a fucked up test... Phasma too... others?” Ben inquired.

”yeah... there’s a lot to this craziness. I’ll go over all I know, but right now I need to sleep... I’m worn out. Since Mr. Mitaka made it finally, I can breathe a minute.” Hux patted Ben’s shoulder as he left the room.

Ben eyed the other men now filtering in, each grabbing coffee or snacks. One brought a couple pizzas.

Ben thought the pizza smelled like heaven...

He wondered if he should wake up Rey...

No, she would come out when she wanted.

He recalled spying on her sleeping, like a damn creeper... he promised himself that wouldn’t happen again.

She needed to trust him.

Get to know ‘Ben’ ...forget ‘Kylo’ ...

So pretty... 

So sweet...

Doph wasn’t wrong, he needed to tread carefully. But he had no intention of losing this opportunity to get close to her.

Young or not... she was his.

He felt it.

 


	28. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt like sleeping beauty... like she’d slept a 100 years waiting for her Prince Charming. But he didn’t exist did he? She strode over to the small window, the sun was warm against her face. Was it safe to go outside? How long would they be here? She brushed her teeth, picked a long dress and sweater to wear. She brushed her hair, braided it in two long braids.

“Rey? You’re finally up?” Ryan greeted her. “ there’s pizza...”

Rey gave him a shy smile. 

She went to the counter, snatched a piece of pepperoni and poured a glass of orange soda.

Did someone know it was her favorite? 

There were other kinds of sodas and beer it looked like. Chips and other snacks.

She heard her stomach growl.

Finished fixing her plate.

She sat at the corner table, tore into her pizza. It tasted so amazing in that moment. She was so hungry.

She drank her soda and avoided looking at Kylo... Ben. Rey needed to quit forgetting.

He’d never told her to call him that name in his letters. Her father called him Kylo. Hux acted like it was not him.

So was he Ben ? Or was he Kylo?

She chanced a quick glance.

He’d shaved, trimmed his hair a little, was wearing a criminally fitted T-shirt with jeans. 

Nice!

Rey felt her thighs clench. 

He was... god...hot.

He was busy reading something, she couldn’t tell what.

He had bruises. 

She knew he’d been through bad shit like her... but his list of bad was longer than hers.

She wanted to go closer and touch him. Maybe just his arm... his face?

“Rey?” The voice interrupted her thoughts. 

She turned to see Mr. Mitaka, Ben’s lawyer she remembered him. “Hi.”

His face flashed a warm smile, “ hello, I see you finally woke up and ate. I know all this is confusing and scary. You can just call me Dopheld or even Doph.” He directed. His voice was soothing and friendly. 

“Ok, Doph... I’m not great... but alright I guess. I miss Maz... I know those people are responsible for dad too... Poe... we can’t even go to the police? It just sucks...” Rey knew her features twisted in disgust.

”I completely understand, but we will figure this out.” He offered her a hug. But was surprised when she took it, letting the man hold her.

Rey let herself break, she cried until she couldn’t. Shaking like a leaf.

 

 

Ben had turned at hearing them speak, slightly jealous to see her find comfort in Dopheld’s arms.

He gripped the chair arm tight.

Fuming.

”chill Solo... she’s a scared kid... he’s not trying anything. You are getting worked up over nothing. You know Dopheld, he’s stuck by you all this time. No one is going to hurt her here.” Hux pointed out.

Ben let go of the rage filling him, Hux wasn’t wrong.

Besides, he had no right to be jealous...

Doph wasn’t some perve trying to seduce Rey...

But... what did that make Ben?

He turned away. Desperate to distract himself.

Damnit if her braids didn’t make her look even more innocent... younger.

 

 

Rey let go of Dopheld, “um, thanks. I just ... anyway, I’m going to go read.”

”anything you need Rey, or need to talk, I’m here.” He offered.

She nodded. 

She went back to her room, closed the door. 

She had grabbed a couple of her favorites in the rush, one a poetry book. It was old, had been her mother’s.

Rey ran her fingers over the pages. Her mother had folded edges of her favorites, written her thoughts in the margins. Reading those thoughts made her feel close to her.

 

_In our weakness we find hope,_

_In our dreams we find a freedom,_

_Our hearts reach for a peace,_

_Our minds seek a truth,_

_Through the eyes of a child,_

_See beyond rage and strife,_

_See beyond broken parts and lies,_

_Through the love of your match._

 

 

Rey read to herself out loud. 

She could almost hear her mother’s voice. This short one always hits her for some reason.

Rey thought back to being near him... Ben had not even talked to her.

Maybe because he was out of prison he didn’t need to. Maybe he was giving her space to adjust.

She flipped through more pages.

 

She was so enthralled she didn’t catch the light knock at the door.

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Hello Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knocked lightly on her door, he needed to be a mature adult and just talk to her. It was easy in letters, not being face to face. Rejection was a real possibility. But he wanted to look into those magnificent eyes, be near her.

No answer, so he slowly opened her door. 

Peeking in he noticed her back to him, flipping through a book. Deep in thought it seemed.

She didn’t hear his knock...

”Rey?” Ben beckoned.

Rey jumped, twisted startled, dropping her book in the process.

”sorry... I did not mean to frighten you, but I wanted to talk.” He offered.

Rey cocked her head like she was affronted by his offer. “You didn’t out there...”

Ben sighed, moving forward and closed the door behind him. “ yes, I honestly wasn’t sure how to start. It’s surreal to see you in person. This time not across a table or room surrounded by other people. I am so sorry for what’s happened.”

She froze, as he sat beside her on the bed.

His large hand reached out and cupped her cheek. His eyes bore into hers.

”you’re trembling...am I scaring you?” Ben asked incredulously.

But he didn’t pull his hand away from her cheek, she sat statue still.

He saw it then, a tear slide down the opposite cheek. It tore at his heart. “I do scare you...”

He let his hand drop. His gaze flicker to his lap.

Rey shuddered, “ you... people called you a monster...”

” Yes.., I am...” Ben replied looking up at her again.

”you are not... Kylo was... I want to believe that. My father believed that and Poe.” More tears slid down her pinking cheeks. “The boy who wrote me... he was not a monster...”

Ben inhaled, she looked so very fragile before him. He could kiss her right now and she might even let him...

But that would be wrong. “You could be right, Ben is me. I’d like to forget being Kylo. Snoke made me him. Hux thinks I can, good to know you want to believe in me too.”

Rey toyed with the edge of her shirt, “you are still really close right now... it’s overwhelming. I feel really small.”

Ben let out a loud chuckle, “ I make everyone feel small I guess.” He smiled.

He leaned down and fetched her book,      “poetry huh?”

Rey nodded, “it was my mom’s, my favorite thing. It has her written thoughts in the margins too. So when I read them,   I feel close to her.” 

Ben understood.

Ben relaxed, “ read me one...”

He saw her visibly stop trembling, ease slipping over her form.

She read several.

Explained her theories of what they meant, and how each made her feel.

Ben listened intently. Enjoying the soft tone of her voice, how animated her expressions became.

She made him read to her too. He didn’t even try to argue, it made her happy ...

They stayed that way until someone needed him.

 

When he left her, she missed his presence.

No... Ben was not Kylo.

She would enjoy getting to know Ben better.

She remembered the texture of his palm against her cheek... she would probably dream about feeling that palm on other parts of her body.

His cologne still floating around her made her breathe in deep.

He was... she wasn’t sure yet, but she wanted his touch again. She knew that without a doubt.

 

 


	30. Whimper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was serene torture. He hasn’t given into physical expression since he was arrested... high school dalliances were nothing impressive. He didn’t let any men... tempt him to release while locked away. Despite several attempting to convince him a good suck or fuck didn’t make him gay. He had no issues with gay people or not... to each their own. Ben didn’t want to... They weren’t what he wanted. No one was...

So his torture continued.

Being so close to her. Smelling her light perfume, hearing her voice as she spoke or her laugh. 

He found Hux’s interactions with her unproblematic, but Ryan...

Rey hovered around the boy, he was closer to 20, versus Ben’s 26.

Ryan was extra friendly and full of funny stories. She was eating it up. 

Ben kept reading with her at night. She seemed to enjoy it. It gave him glimpses inside her every time.

One day, Snap came back from a food run baring board games, cards, and to Rey’s glee... a huge playdoh kit.

She looked in heaven creating silly creatures and talking about how her dad used to build with her for hours when he was home.

”how did you know?” Ben cornered Snap later.

Snap grinned, “her father was a scary motherfucker, but he loved that little girl. He had pictures of her playdoh cities and creatures in his phone. He shared with me... he was my friend.”

Sadness replaced Snap’s proud grin, regret possibly....

”You hoped it would help distract her...” Ben understood.

”She doesn’t deserve this shit...” Snap grumbled.

Ben agreed.

He glanced over noticing Ryan sitting on the damn floor beside her laughing, as Rey showed him how to add hair to his alien.

He could’ve... maybe done that.

Weeks here stuck were weighing on them. 

...Him.

 

Could he get rid of the little dipshit without anyone knowing?

Inside his head he was roaring. Envious and imagining choking the life from Mr. perfect.


	31. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben had to think of something...

Ben interrupted the group playing uno. “Can I steal Rey a moment?” 

Rey set her cards down. “You guys keep playing...”

She followed Ben to her room.

He pulled a small blade from his jacket, “you have no real training to defend yourself, but you need a small hideable weapon... tricks to get free if they ever get too close. If you’re trapped by someone bigger than you...”

Rey giggled, “ everyone is bigger than me... “

Ben sighed, “ perhaps... but in proximity you have options. Even with arms locked around you from behind...” he demonstrated by pulling her to him. “You stick this knife in their neck, thigh, or rib and they’ll let loose long enough for you to run... kick... or worse. Don’t be afraid to be cruel.”

He let her go and face him. “ we’re going to practice...”

Rey grimaced. “I don’t know if I can hurt someone... not really... not with intention...”

Ben smirked, “ you will... trust me. If they tried to kill you or someone you care about ...”

She cut him off. “I’m tired of the violence...”

”I understand completely... you should never be in this position. But you are... so now we will practice.” He closed the blade and attacked her. 

She shrieked then struggled in his grip, trying hard not to think about his body pressed against hers.

”Now, the small blade is tucked in your jeans pocket... leaving it closed for instructional purposes. Aim at my thigh and practice stabbing it in ... twisting it. The next angle I grab you, go for my neck ... then ribs... etc...” Ben’s tone remained level even though his mind was racing. 

It was practically lurid ...a symphony of sensations. 

Her heart was racing...

Her breath coming in pants as her chest heaved with effort...

Her muscles tensing with his own....

 

When they finally took a break, she downed the water bottle he handed her. “who is this from... you said you weren’t trained for anything in your letters?”

Ben nodded, side glancing at the photo she had of her with her parents...an old memory based on her size. “Actually, your father did. He saw me get stabbed by another inmate trying to ...use me after I arrived. The guy was pulled off by Cassian and another man. But later on when I was released back to our cell by medical, he felt I needed some way to defend myself. He showed me how to make a small easily hidden weapon... told me what I told you. Once the same guy tried again, I demonstrated this. I wasn’t bothered much after that. Every once in a while there were power dynamic issues ... but I didn’t live in fear. I could defend myself.”

”oh... We’ll see I guess.” She replied.

”let’s hope it never comes up.” Ben stated. 

“Ryan says we are moving next week to a different safe house...are you moving too? All of us ?” Rey prodded.

”Hux told me... yeah. I would never leave your side Rey, not until Snoke is gone. And even then... I’m your friend.” Ben offered. “You ...like Ryan don’t you?”

She blushed profusely, “yeah, I mean he’s nice and treats me well.”

”don’t look at these men as possible boyfriends Rey... they’re hired guards... not a dating circle, plus he’s 20... too old for you. Have you even ever had a boyfriend... experienced ...anything?” Ben let slip out before he processed his train of thought.

Rey stiffened, scowling. “Really? You are ordering me not to like him! How dare you Ben! My father is dead! You... you are not my father Mr. Solo !”

He ran his hand through his hair, “ your father looked out for me... I’m trying to do that for you, I swear. No disrespect Rey... you are only 16...”

Her stern expression softened. She set the knife he’d gifted her on the nightstand. “Sorry... I haven’t really, that is, damn. No... I haven’t had an actual boyfriend yet... I kissed someone, it sucked... nothing else. I’m... not ready for other...” She blushed from her cheeks down her throat. “ I know nothing will come of it, but yeah I like Ryan. Don’t say anything... crushes pass. A symptom of youth ... hormones and being stuck with all males for weeks!”

Ben couldn’t hold back a chuckle, and then a snicker. 

Rey playfully punched his chest, “ you are not allowed to make fun of me... I can’t control my crushes... Besides, I had one on you for like ever...”

As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth Rey turned stone still, eyes wide with embarrassment. Fire red skin.

Ben grinned like a fox with a chicken. “Oh did you now...?”

She groaned, “ shut it! Don’t even pick on me... it was when I was um really little, I got over it.”

He kept his grin, “ good to know... it’s not an issue ... now. And I won’t tell Ryan...”

Rey sulked, wishing she could disappear right now!

”thanks for the ...um ...stabbing lesson, I’m going to change for bed so get out.” She directed. 

“Sure, goodnight Rey.” Ben gave her a wink, closing the door behind him.

 

 

Headed back to chat with Hux, he felt a flip in his stomach... a crush?

She’d had a crush on him?

Did she still?

Even if she liked Ryan... she could still like him too?

What a productive evening...


	32. Driven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The move wasn’t too complicated, Hux’s boys packed up essentials quickly and got them on the road. They took three vehicles, Ben was blissfully content he got grouped with Rey, Hux... but also young Ryan.

 

_whisper sweet,_

_in my ear each night,_

_driven like the fates,_

_kiss me hard,_

_break me against the rocks,_

_life beats on,_

_waves of want,_

_hear my call,_

 

 

_The radio blared as Ben stared._

_Rey had fallen asleep over an hour ago._

 

_”if you stare any harder you’ll wake her up.” Hux taunted._

_Ben huffed. “I’m... not.”_

_Hux smirked, “ you are... cut it out. She’s under my protection right now...not one man around us... including you Solo, are allowed to touch that girl.”_

_”she’s a friend, I would never...” Ben stuttered, indignant._

_”you’ve also been in prison... if you feel a hankering the guys can take you somewhere to cure that itch once we get settled. She’s a damn child...” Hux declared. Then turned his attention to Ryan who was driving. “ that goes for you too Ryan... don’t think you’re over friendliness has gone unnoticed.”_

_Ryan cowered, “ understood Mr. Hux...”_

_Ben felt like the boy folded too easy... but if it meant he’d be less close to Rey then..._

_”we’re headed to a farm. It’s been checked, secured... no neighbors for miles. I bought it as a backup years ago under an alias. My father believes in contingencies.” Hux grinned, “it’s been stocked and Rey should like it... there’s an array of animals. Off grid though... only specialized phones will even work out there. One is mine.”_

_Ben nodded._

_That was probably best, but how long this time?_

_When would they take action instead of hiding?_

_”I see your thoughts grinding Solo... my father has things in the works. Freedom will come... and revenge. But we can accomplish neither if you are dead... taken... “ Hux busied himself with his phone._

_Ben could hear him talking to someone name Nathaniel. Someone at the farm it seemed._

_Ben glanced at Rey, she frowned._

_Eyelids flickering... nightmare maybe?_

_He gently pulled her blanket up over her more, tenderly adjusting her hair out of her face._

_He would make her trust him more... maybe reignite that crush she mentioned._

_Hopefully before they truly went to war._

_He noticed her hand clutched tightly, ... the blade he’d given her?_

_Ah so she liked the gesture._

_He felt quite satisfied by the realization._

_A farm?_

_Trees and horses... streams maybe? Places to walk and talk perhaps..._

_Find secluded spots?_

_She was so innocent and he would take it slow... but she would see..._

_He wasn’t a father figure... a brother type... a friend..._

_He could make her ache... need..._

_Ben wanted desperately to answer every whim and make her body sing..._

 

 

Ben set his bags down on his bed.

Recalling Hux’s words... not so different from his own warnings to Rey. 

 


	33. Softer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey loved it. The little chickens were cute and god she adored the horses. This time there’d be more freedom, not stuck inside all the time. Room to stretch her legs...

“Hey Rey! Breakfast is done!” Dopheld called. He’d felt zealous the following morning and kicked out a table full of food for everyone.

Rey slipped in and took a deep breath, “ it smells fantastic! Wow...”

” much obliged Mr. Mitaka, Dopheld. Thanks.” Offered Hux.

Ben and the others filed in, snatching coffee and loading plates.

Rey glanced st Ben.

He ignored her, unsure yet how he wanted to feel this out.

He noticed her face drop at his dismissal.

Ryan chirped, “ Rey, me and Snap can show you around after breakfast. It’s actually a pretty big place.”

She warmed, “ that would be really nice... is that ok Hux?”

”of course, never go out around alone though... always go with one of us, ok?” Hux directed.

She nodded.

Hux leaned in to Ben’s space. “So, Snoke is hunting. His guys want you bad... all of you. But I’m in contact with my father’s man within the FBI. He’s working on building the case against Snoke and his crew. But, he’s got a lot of connected friends... my father is looking into them... on the sly. Can’t tip fuckface off or we’re up shit’s creek. Phasma is alive, just you and her of their test subjects left.., so FBI guy is planning to extract her and hide her same as you are.”

”she won’t live long if they don’t.” Ben agreed. “ I’ll go with you three so I can check things out too if you don’t mind a tag along.” He asked Snap.

Snap was enthusiastic, “sure sure, once you know the grounds you can venture a bit. Just not too far.”

It took about an hour or so to see most of the surrounding area.

Rey was delighted to see the animals and that the stream had a deeper part she could swim in. 

Ben found himself imagining her floating there in the glistening water... 

 

 

They all rounded up again for lunch. Mitchell accosted them with his chili. 

 

 

She stole away after lunch for a quick nap, still feeling off from their long drive in. 

The place was oddly cozy, and under different circumstances it would have felt like a vacation.

But then she’d think of Maz... Poe... her dad...

She hopes maybe this Snoke asshole would just have a heart attack... die and leave them alone.

Hux mentioned that girl who was like Ben, Rey felt so sorry for her... it was all so unfair.

They’d been so young when life got ripped away. When gore invaded their heads and claimed them.

Then they’d been thrown away. The system failing them... like it had her dad. 

This Snoke was who caused Her dad’s death too... she knew now... piecing many conversations and hints together,and Poe’s words.

Maz even complained about the dark shadow of her parents’s past haunting her now... before.

She cried into her pillow.

She didn’t feel like reading tonight. 


	34. Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adjustment to their new safe house was easy... Rey could almost ignore the men toting guns around. She tried and failed to look at Ben as off limits... he just... she couldn’t help fantasize.

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.** _

_**-Judy Garland** _

 

Rey let the words tumble around in her skull.

Judy Garland wasn’t wrong...

Ben was in her, merely because.

His voice whispered to her heart, even as she attempted to sleep at night. His lips haunted her with how much she wanted to feel them.

Their texture...

Their flavor...

And fuck if it was torture that he felt the need to go shirtless so damn much outside. All glistening and fucking sex on a stick hot.

Dick move Solo... dick move.

Reduce the teenager to a trembling set of bones and soaked panties... inhumane.

She couldn’t really name it, but the need was always under the surface.

Simmering.

Ryan had backed off mostly, Hux kept giving him tasks.

Seemed like all the men that filtered in and off the property were focused and busy.

Even Ben stayed huddled up with his old friend a lot.

She wanted to be brave...

She knocked. “Yes?” Hux answered.

Rey peeked in, “ it’s pretty hot... um, can Ben walk with me a bit along the creek?”

She wore her innocence like a veil, soft tone... inviting. Conniving...

Hux grinned, “ sure my dear, I need a break anyway. It is far too lovely outside to keep you from the sun and breeze. I’ll see you in a bit my friend...”

” yeah, ...let me change real quick into some shorts Rey.” Ben told her. He’d walked around with her often, talking, it made this place ok.

Rey glanced down. Under her sundress she wore just a pink bra and panties set. 

She bit her lip and slid her flip flops on, throwing her hair into a loose bun.

 

 

They made their way along the stream, Rey pointing out flowers and animals she noticed.

She tugged off the flip flops and waded in to her ankles. “ come on it feels so good.”

Ben nodded. Enjoying the light that came over her gorgeous eyes.

He held his sandals in one hand just as she did her flops.

He admired the little wisps of hair floating about her face as she carefully ventured.

”I loved to do this at the state parks we’d go to when I was little.” Rey stayed, beaming smile.

” Yeah, my dad took me camping some too. I liked the woods, one of our properties had a lake house. My uncle used it more than us though...” Ben replied.

She giggled, “ sounds fun.”

”it was...” Ben did miss them. He found himself wondering if they thought of him ... ever while he was locked away.

He was so distracted he barely noticed Rey speed up.

She had disappeared from view!

”Rey! ... Rey!” He yelled, frantic.

What the...?!

”don’t fret Ben... I’m up here!” Rey called.

A siren song it was, because his mind wasn’t prepared for the shock it was taking now.

A hair ahead, downstream she was.

But oh the cruelty...

Rey was swimming ...dress discarded.

Pink... he could see pink undergarments.

As she giggled and splashed about.

Then she was floating on her back... he could see all her glory. Tiny tone form... surrounded by warm sunlight.

So... did he even have words?

She was smiling and motioning for him to swim too. 

This small deeper section was enchanting... and so he pulled his shirt over his head ...and yanked off his shorts to lay on a rock by her dress before he could be smart.

Smart enough not to be half naked with a very revealed Rey.

A wet Rey... a sixteen year old wet Rey.

She splashed water at him and he played right back.

It felt childish, but wonderful.

 

He wasn’t sure how long they swam about. 

He closed his eyes, facing up at the sky.

Suddenly... lips pressed his.

He jerked. Rey was right in front of him, and before he could move farther away... she dove at him, wrapped her arms tight... kissing him again.

He was rigid.

And the warmth of her skin against his chest and... well it was a lot!

But he gave in. Letting their tongues shyly explore.

She moaned into his mouth as it deepened.

 

He had to stop!

Had to!

Why again? ...

 

She gripped his hair a little.

His hands found her waist and pulled her closer.

He was going to hell...

But oh Jesus... he fell.

Rey shifted, Ben was vaguely aware she was rubbing against his front lazily as the kisses became more urgent.

His own grip vicelike pinning her on his thigh. Letting her move quicker as he helped her, exploring her mouth thoroughly. 

So good...

She tasted so fucking...!

”What....?” Rey gasped. She flushed bright red, chest heaving. Pressing her forehead now on his cheek.

Ben groaned.

She came... She came on his thigh from that!

He was mortified and so god damned pleased with himself.

”You... you ok?” He asked petting her wet hair.

A gentle kiss to her temple.

Rey nodded, “ I’m sorry... that was impulsive... that was intense. Wow... my first orgasm I think with someone...” breathless.

She looked embarrassed, still so pink cheeked.

”hmmmm, thankyou for sharing it with me then.” He poked her side coyly. “It was adorable, but you shouldn’t have done this with me Rey... I-“

She hushed him, “ I’m old enough... I needed it... to be closer to you. It scared me to try.” She swallowed. “ but I liked it... you like me more than a friend... I hear you at night sometimes. You touch and think of me... I’m not ready for a lot, but I really wanted to see how your lips felt... the um... other was an unexpected delight. Don’t tell Hux... I won’t... please don’t tell me no...”

Ben felt her cock still hard and pouting. Looking in her eyes he saw fear... lust... hope... sadness... “ I won’t... but Rey, this will pass... you will have more options. I do... like you... have wants. I’m human... you’re beautiful. But I don’t want to hurt you...”

She kissed him again, humming happily. “ you won’t...” 

She released him and swam away, on the rocks she put her dress back on and fixed her hair.

He stared a moment in disbelief. That this had even happened outside of his dreams. Then he scrambled to dress too.

He held her hand on the way back, silent understanding.

Dropping her hand before the house was in sight.

He had zero interest in another lecture.

At dinner they chatted with the others as always, but he knew... there was no going back.

Fuck circumstance...

Screw their ages...

She could have what she wanted of him...

She’s always had his heart afterall... she could use him. She could own his body ... his soul.

His mind has been plagued, now tonight ...as he lay in bed ...he can remember her sounds and kiss. The image ingrained of pink and skin.

He nodded as Hux rambled on.


	35. Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had she done? Why did she take such a leap? Because... because it was Ben...

She could feel his mouth on hers... She’d... 

oh fuck... she’d rubbed against him and cum.  Her skin grew hot.... embarrassment drowning her.

But in the moment... he had reacted?

Enjoyed the ...closeness...

 

Rey still couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

What could happen still?

Would he seek her out again... 

Would she...would she try for more?

 

Life is really so short. The events of late proved that.

Echoes of happiness from so long ago seem like they may have even belonged to someone else. 

A loving mother... protective father... 

 

These villains who rule her universe...

 

The handsome prince she flung herself on for salvation ...

 

Rey glared at the moon.

She is not helpless. 

 

She will not go gently into the night.

Rey chuckled, remembering the president’s speech from Independence Day.

She would kill Snoke if he ever got her face to face... he wouldn’t see it coming. She looked harmless. Frail.

 

She could keep pressing Ben or the others for defensive lessons.

She was somewhat confident she could possibly accomplish something with her knife. 

But... as long as she’s stuck here, she could be joy being so close to Ben. Maybe he was no hero... but he was real, warm, and from how he kissed her back... he was hers!

 

Rey fiddled with her toes. Painting them teal with sparkles. Smiling.

”perfect!” She admired her handiwork.

 

 

Ben was battling his own demons inside his room... his vanity flourishing, recalling her whimper. Hips. Breath. Grunting as his hand worked quicker. 

He would do better... hold them back from pushing the invisible boundaries too far.

He had to. 

But maybe just...

Just a taste?


	36. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was infuriating... the little beasts were hidden well. He knew without a fucking doubt Brendol’s idiot son was alive, was interfering. His extermination plans hindered because his prey had been retrieved... well done. The important ones. He smashed the glass he’d been drinking from. He’d raised the bounty... how fucking high did it need to be until they turned over the right rock?! Only 4 on his list remained... but not for long. Snoke grinned like the devil he was, he knew who to call next. The favor to invoke.

Brendol shrugged off his typical cocky demeanor, slipping into a shade of sympathy. “He’s alive Leia, we saved them.”

She sobbed, “it’s not enough Bren... I turned on him when he needed me most... it’s unforgivable.” Her heart wrought with guilt and regret.

”He doesn’t know you’re involved yet... I never told Armitage, but he should. He needs to know you’ve tried, you did. They just wouldn’t let him out! He rotted in that prison because that fiend needed a scapegoat... you were presented with insane circumstances... blackmailed and it scared you. He is your son, he will forgive you.” Brendol tried to reassure her. “ you think Armitage wasn’t thoroughly pissed at me all these years?The money we infused kept him alive in there, kept Armitage hidden until all the cards were played.”

” Years though... he waited years... he killed people, lives with that... he was used and throw away... abandoned by all but Dopheld... even Dameron tried to help... who is dead now too! “ She sighed. “ at least the child is safe, and the Phasma girl,is free now. When will she be with Ben and Armitage?”

He poured a new drink. “ soon, her handler has had a more difficult time of it, trying to shake Snoke’s men. I really thought I was dead when he last approached me... I told Armitage we will strike as soon as they are all safe. Snoke won’t marinate much longer... he’s livid. The. bounties are ridiculously high. Phasma was injured, if she survives the travel, I will feel less strained.”

Leia nodded, took the drink he offered. “Monster... that man is a fucking monster, not those poor kids. They were the victims, so many...”

The sheer numbers spread out so wide had floored them both. Phasma and Kylo Ren had caught the most press... but how anyone had not see the connections? 

Snoke was smart... his vast list checked off over time in ways most untrained eyes wouldn’t find suspicious. Covered his ass.

The more high profile ones left last. Except the child...

Young Rey wasn’t involved yet he’d targeted her. 

Brendol’s sources said she was the daughter of a past employee... two actually. He thought she held information Leia doubted the girl had. 

Ben’s old cell mate, she wondered the humor of the universe that Ben and Cassian had been paired to endure false imprisonment together.

Brendol knew for a fact the man had not killed his wife,  another gift from Snoke.

Ben had attached to the girl because of Cassian it seemed, and wouldn’t be parted. Armitage chaimed Ben had feelings about her. 

Leia hoped all this mess wouldn’t scar the girl more than she already was. 

They'd moved to the new safe house and plans were being put in play. Snoke would find them soon if they didn’t crush him and every foul soulless fool who worshipped him in one swoop.

It would help if he didn’t have such deep pockets. His seemed endless...

Leia and Brendol we’re combining efforts and funds, but couldn’t trust many.

It handicapped everything.

David versus Goliath.

Leia just wanted to hug her son . Beg for him not to hate her and his father for being so weak. 

A new life if they survived...

 


	37. Sssshhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thought Phasma ... no Renee was pretty, very intense.  
> They were all thrilled when she showed up.

Ben had been hot, thrown off the covers and lay now sprawled out under the fan.

 

Seeing, meeting another survivor had been a wicked reality check. That yes, all this did happen to him...to her... to them.

The woman was wired when they arrived, injured from being pursued by Snoke’s men. After Getting showered and patched up, all she wanted was a poptart and a bed.

Like him, she slept for a long time. 

Hux informed them that his father had a plan to take out Snoke from the inside, also that they had additional help coming from Ben’s family.

That had shocked him... he had no idea. Yes, initially they’d appeared to abandon him... but behind closed doors, his mother silently aided Brendol... they tried to keep Ben and Hux safe.

His heart was torn in half, he was still pissed... but...

They did care...Dopheld wasn’t alone in his love for the screwed up broody boy...

He wanted to push them away and hug them at the same time. Scream and cry.

Rey watched him as the information sunk in, he avoided her eyes. Choosing to grab a bottle of vodka and hide in his room.

Hux brainstormed with Mitchell and the others, the timetable was being moved up. Renee was there safe, Leia and Brendol were going into hiding themselves with Han. It was time. Brendol’s hired men would be contacting them to meet up.

Hux didn’t want Ben to go... but he wondered if Ben even would hear reason.

Rey had to remain. Ryan or someone would have to stay and guard her.

Hux had a list. They wouldn’t be able to stop until every name was crossed off...

They would have to see it through...

 

 

Rey was worried about him, they’ve gotten so close... she wouldn’t let him shut her out.

She wouldn’t let him be in pain and confusion alone.

She found him sleeping in his boxers laying over his blankets. He looked so ... cute.

His hair a mess, mouth agape, slightly snoring away from the mostly empty vodka bottle on the nightstand.

He didn’t even stir when she pulled the blankets over them, when she cuddled up close. Rey kissed his forehead and pressed hers to his. “I’m here Ben... I’m here...”

She softly kissed his lips before settling to sleep herself. 

Determined he’d wake up with her beside him.

”I love you Ben...” she whispered.

He only grunted a little, pulling her tightly to him in his snoozing state.

She giggled. 


	38. Sorry not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben woke up to see Rey contently curled into his side. Her breath skirting his chest as she drew in and out softly. He smirked, Hux probably wouldn’t approve... but it felt so perfect. The sun trickling in, waking to that adorable face... he turned enough to see her better, so he could pet her sweet neck, her rosy cheeks. She had to be hot... he’d been stifling last night, even with the fan on. God he was smitten...

“She’s agreed then? Her freedom for a task?” Snoke smugly asked.

”yes sir, she’s there... she’s sent us the location and will notify us when to move in for clean up.” The terrified man reported.

”does Beckett’s team have Brendol and Leia yet? I want them to suffer for lying to me...for drawing my plans out?” Snoke snarled. “ the general is ready to infuse his army. I want to assure him the loose ends are erased...”

The man swallowed. “Um ... there were complications. They seemed more prepared than maybe you expected...Brendol Hux was retrieved and tortured to your specifications, but Leia... the woman got away in the onslaught. But they are looking... she couldn’t have gotten far, she was shot twice.”

”what?!” Snoke abruptly stood, grabbing the man and snapped his neck. 

He pulled his phone out. “ the mother is on the run... find her.” Snoke would send his best this time.

”It will be done sir.” Fett assured him. “I will watch for my fee to hit... then make haste.”

 

 

 

Rey looked so peaceful, he just didn’t want to wake her. Ben finally got up, tugged a T-shirt on and dug around in the kitchen for breakfast.

The hour was late. The house was oddly quiet.

”where is everyone...?” Ben muttered out loud.

He glanced outside... saw all the current vehicles still sitting.

Did everybody call it a lazy morning today?

 

He fixed a cup of coffee after he ate, wandered into the living room... no one.

Now he was slightly unnerved.

 

He made his way down the hall. Dopheld was in the first room across from his... Hux, ...the rest. They put Phasma in one on her own to recoup on the back end.

He tested each door, knocking lightly...

 

no answer... “Doph...?” Ben peeked in.

”oh Jesus...!” Ben’s stomach churned.

 

On the bed Dopheld was sliced open. His mouth gagged with a shirt tied. 

His insides spilling out, his hands looked liked he did try to fight back...

”fuck... no...” Ben slid against the wall.

Shaking himself, he wiped his eyes. He needed to find Hux... Ryan... Mitchell... anyone...

The next few rooms only held more gore...more bodies...

Phasma’s room was empty. There was a little blood on the floor, but not much.

”Hux...?” Ben dreaded to see, but had to check.

Hux was not there. No sign of blood or anything. “Thank god....” Ben mumbled.

But then where was Hux ...? ...Phasma, Renee, her real name was Renee...?

Rey would be upset... these men saved them...

And Dopheld... he became Ben’s family.

 

Ben slowly made his way back to his room. Shoved clothes in his couple bags, the new papers Hux got them. The cash he had from Hux just in case they ever got separated.

He glanced at Rey...

He went to her room, did the same. 

 

He got dressed, and coaxed her awake. He kept her mouth covered. “ sssshhhh... someone is here somewhere. They killed the others... I haven’t found Hux or Renee ...may have chased them or drove them away before they got to us... I grabbed our clothes... you need to be very quiet and get dressed fast... we have to get out of here just in case Rey...”

Rey’s eyes were turbulent and wary. But she nodded.

He could tell she was working hard not to cry.

 

Ben took her hand, they held their bags and carefully made their way to to back door. Ben took her to the truck, the only keys he found...

They were getting in it when a scream echoed from the woods, followed by a shot. 

Ben gunned it and sped off... his priority had to be getting Rey away. She hadn’t seen the bodies... 

 

In the rear view mirror he saw a figure exit the woods... covered in blood and limping...

But he was not going back... he couldn’t be sure...

 

Betrayl was a bitter pill to swallow...

 


	39. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor left... with discretion of course.

Han kissed his estranged wife. 

His doctor friend owed him a favor... only too happy to patch her up.

 

He had distanced himself more and more after their son was put away. But now... seeing her like this, helpless and pale...

Han didn’t cry, but for his princess...the firey girl who stole his fickle heart... the only woman he wanted to fight with until his last breath... he did.

And for his son... who fucking deserved better.

Leia had told him the basics... turned up on his door bleeding, then passing out in his arms. All she managed to tell him on the phone had been Snoke killed Brendol... and that Ben was still in danger.

She’d been lucky, the shots clean, but she lost a lot of blood. 

Han’s place wasn’t in either of their name, off the grid. Only she knew where. He hid the vehicle she drove there in the hanger. Poetic that it sat next to his old plane. Brendol promised Leia was safer with him than with Han... at least she was here now.

“Just rest sweetheart...” Han pressed the cold cloth to her forehead again.

She wasn’t leaving him again, they would somehow stop this asshole... find Ben...

 

Han loves her... stubborn as hell... but she was his.

 

 

 

Ben was running on fumes, afraid to stop until he absolutely had to. Rey was asleep. He wasn’t sure how to process what happened... all those men who’d helped them were dead. Hux was probably dead too.

Renee had worn the mask of a victim... a friend? So she was still Snoke’s vicious pawn? Still Phasma? 

He wanted to hate her... 

He couldn’t... but he could hate what Snoke turned her into.

Was that him too?

At his core?

Still  consumed with bloodlust? Controlled by manmade rage?

Ben was scared of himself...

Had that poison ruined him?

 

Rey needed a real bed, food, and the truck desperately needed gas. He spotted  a small motel just past a line of fancier ones. Perfect.

He texted a number he hadn’t forgotten... sure he’d get no answer.

He wasn’t even sure why he did it. 

Hope?

Maybe just hope...

He just took a shot in the dark... begging the universe for something.

 

Rey dried her hair after a hot shower, she could feel how tense Ben was.

She knew she didn’t have the words to calm him... nothing could.

He told her what happened... what he’d seen.

It wasn’t fair.

His life one catastrophic event after another. She just wanted him to forget.

He had dinner waiting. “Hope this is ok, the joint was close and I didn’t want to risk leaving you too long. I’m sorry it’s not more...”

Rey offered him a smile as she fixed her plate.

Her burger, wedge fries, and yogurt was exactly what she needed... the chocolate shake was just icing on the cake. 

And to be sitting here with Ben alone... wasn’t horrible.

”it’s delicious Ben, just fine I promise.” She tried to reassure him.

Ben grinned.

They ate mostly in silence.

Neither sure what to say.

 

Ben cleaned up their trash and changed for bed. Maybe they’d watch some tv...

 

Being this close to her alone without anyone around tugged at him insides... made him mind crawl into more pleasant things. Far from death... far from fear and loss...

A much different type of tension. 

 

The room had two beds, Rey lay on her side in one facing the wall, Ben near the window and door. Just in case...

Ben could hear her shallow breathing, still smell her body spray lingering where she’d sat by him on his bed to watch tv after they ate.

Sweet torture...

His cock fucking hurt, so damn hard.  

He felt like a creep wanting to touch himself like this while she slept innocently so near by...

But he needed it.

Or he was going to lose it...

As quietly as he could, he let his hand grip and tug inside his boxers. Drifting ever so roughly up and down.

He grunted, “mmmm... fuck...” he mumbled. Faster and faster. He imagined  it was her kind hand, her voice in his ear telling him how big he was, how good it felt. 

He was such a perv.

He risked a glance, Rey was still soundly dreaming. 

So beautiful...”Rey....god... Rey...” low moaning.

He wanted her... so badly... 

He groaned as he spilled over his hand, his ruined boxers wet and sticky. 

He slowly snuck to the bathroom to cleanup and switch boxers, ashamed. 

 

 

He didn’t know Rey opened her eyes as soon as the bathroom door closed. 

That she heard every minute.

Heard her name...

 

 

 


	40. Well and good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard him... maybe it was wrong, but his noises... made her feel so free...

Rey blinked.

She sucked in a shaky breath.

Her own fingers twitched to explore...the wetness that cursed her around that... man.

That... man.

 

He was no boy...

Life ensured that, cruel puppet masters...

 

He held himself back from mounting her clenching body like a beast. 

The reactions he’d had from kissing her... from her using his frame like a cat rubbing against a scratching post... 

God ! ...she wanted more.

 

She wanted those noises coming from that luscious mouth against her skin...hot in her ear as his massive hands groped her small chest. 

Wanted him to hold her against him so tight it fucking hurt...

She wanted him kind and violent...

Hot and needy between her legs...

The gaze at the throbbing weapon that could pierce her soul and claim her as his...

Rey was so scared... but not of death ever looming.

Not of Snoke and his reapers hovering to strike...

But of this...

Of Giving him everything...

But most of all ... because she wanted to so much.

 

He tried to hide this weakness for her, his barbaric need.

She knew she held all the power... Rey just had to impose it.

 

 

Ben washed his hands. 

Watched his shame drift down the drain.

He felt safe to enter the room housing sleeping beauty...he could keep control now, go to sleep without doing something he couldn’t take back.

He knew better...

He had to be the voice of reason without anyone here to nag him...

He really should try to hook up with a waitress or bar fly and bury a touch of this burning inside. Expel it soon...

He splashed his face with cold water and sighed.

 

He opened the bathroom door and headed back in the room to lay down.

He stopped dead.

The light from the open door exposed bare skin... tan... freckled... lean muscular legs spread beneath a taunt belly ...and peaking nippled breasts.

Loose locks framing a innocent face... unsure eyes staring holes into his.

Rey bit into her lip as she sat frozen, he could see her tremble.

But her voice held no such insecurities. “I heard you Ben... will you touch me like you touched yourself? Will you make me make those sounds... please...?”

Her small hand reached for him. The other positioned precariously close to the center of her...

He closed his eyes... 

Surely he was dreaming...

He was already in bed and lost to fantasy...

 

But when his lids parted anxiously, there she was ...inviting and so succulent looking...

”Rey... you don’t know what you’re...” He started to articulate with difficulty.

Her hand still hovering, she cut him off. “I know perfectly well...”

His own palm found hers of it’s own volition...

His mind uttered a continual stream of ‘fuck...fuck... fuck...’ as he felt his shaft coming to life again as if he hadn’t drained it 20 minutes ago...

Ultimately he didn’t want to submit to his own cravings...it was...

But...

She shuddered as he grazed her palm. Lightly stroking that sensitive surface.

He could deny her nothing...

 


	41. Let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben could not recall a time in his life when he felt so free... as he lay panting and sweaty he could only feel loved.

The consequences of the moment seemed irrelevant as he held her.

She’d presented herself to him like a gift, bare expanse of lovely skin... wide but hopeful eyes from such a kind heart.

Rey was so much more beyond her age, wise and optimistic... she made him feel human again and he could see a future. But first... Snoke would have to be dealt with.  He needed to know whether his mother and father were ok... if Hux was still alive...

He assumed Renee... Phasma, had gone back to their diabolical master.

She’d sold her soul... Ben wondered after she saw herself in the mirror if she recognized any feature or did she see a monster... like he had...

That kind of blood didn’t wash off... but, laying there with the girl who had given all she had to him the night before... it seemed possible.

Ben remembered her trembling, her whimpers and eager moans ...as he licked and kissed... as he thoroughly worked her to prepare. Her sounds and smell, her flavor...her wince as he took her. His hands held her scent... just as he was sure his whole body did. Quick fucks as a teen held no comparison...

He prayed she felt safe as they explored, he’d been ravenous... weak... but really attempted to be gentle. He knew she’d still be sore when she woke up. 

He couldn’t feel guilty...

Age ultimately was just a number... he could marry her... she had no one else...

His phone wrang and it startled him from his thoughts, “hello?”

”Ben! Good... thank god!” The voice he knew... his father. “Ben, he didn’t get your mother... I have her. She’s healing from gunshot wounds, but safe. Armitage is here too... he’s in much worse shape.”

”Oh... that’s good... I have someone with me, a girl... everyone else is dead dad.” Ben offered.

”Armitage told me. I ...told him about his father. He gave me this number. Snoke is hunting for you...” Han informed him. 

Ben felt conflicted...

He was relieved that they were alive, but sad his happy bubble with Rey was being burst.

Back to the world...

Back to the clusterfuck that was waiting with Snoke. He felt murderous.

Han directed him where to come, to be careful. 

Ben hung up and looked back over the angelic form in his arms. She was serene and breathing silently. So peaceful... he assumed her dreams were free of this nightmare.

He ran his palm over her hip. Kissed her back and nuzzled her neck, so beautiful... worth it...

She was worth everything he was about to have to do.

 


	42. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben kisses along her neck, he knew... he knew they needed to get up and head out. But it was hard to face what was coming. He could lose this... her. It didn’t matter if Snoke died... or he died... either outcome could end with Rey being taken away...

“Ben...?” Rey mumbled. His lips carefully trailing down her neck had roused her.

She still couldn’t believe they’d slept together... it was fantasy... but she didn’t regret a moment.

He’d given her every bit of himself... she felt it.

Loved.

Cherished.

Not taken advantage of...

Not used...

Yes...Ben was older... a man... but he was a boy in so many ways too. Like she was just a girl.

They were really just a boy and a girl who just loved each other...who needed and wanted...

They made each other feel whole and new... instead of broken.

“Hi...” he greeted with a smile, “ I don’t want to, but I talked to my dad...my mom is alive... Hux is alive... we need to go where they are. Snoke can’t be avoided, I’m going to him. I think my dad wants to help me.” Ben laid out.

Rey nodded.

Guided his mouth to hers as  she turned to face him.

Ben groaned. 

He made love to her slowly this time... memorizing every movement... each tiny breath and sound... he wanted her so full of him...

He couldn’t stop kissing her, she met his own hips as he moved faster and slower, her own hands gripping and exploring.

Rey keened wickedly. Ben held out until he’d felt her clench around him twice more and licked her until she was puddy in his palms.  Then he allowed himself to cum. 

They washed each other in the shower. Nuzzling as they dressed. 

He wasn’t sure if his parents would react well to them being so touchy...

Not that he cared if they approved really...

 

 

 

“Han... he’s coming?” Leia asked weakly.

He caressed her cheek, frowning at how pale she looked. “Yes princess, him and the girl Armitage mentioned. Hux Jr is resting, his wounds were worse than yours... it’s a miracle he survived what that Phasma did to him.”

”keep Ben safe...” she begged. “ don’t let him face that... that demon alone...”

The tears inching down from her eyes broke his heart, “ I wouldn’t, we’re both going. This ends, one way or another... but you and Armitage... young Rey... are going to be protected if the worst happens.”

Han checked on Hux, thinking how lucky he was... after all these years Ben was coming home, sort of. He could show his son how important he was. He made arrangements... he had friends Snoke wouldn’t be aware of. 

He went to his bedroom closet, he toted a large bag of guns and ammunition to the kitchen to lay out on the table.

Double checking... triple checking...

He had vests for him and Ben to put on. 

They were going to shoot the bastard... stop this fucked up shit.

Han was going to avenge his son...

his wife...

Dopheld...

God help them... 

 

 


	43. Tomestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben still felt odd, here he was double checking weapons with his father... talking war... talking revenge... but in his father’s eyes all he saw was reassurance, love, and the familiar anger Ben saw in his own reflection.

“Let me show you, ...these straps will allow you to hold more backup ammo. I can’t have you running out. But, when you do use the knives.” Han pointed out the hidden smaller one and larger one. He tightened the vest that would shield Ben.

Ben had held Leia’s hand when he and Rey arrived, it was so strange... when he saw her he could only feel grateful she wasn’t dead.

He had resentment... anger... but she was his mother... gave him life...

Han... he was his father...and now, when it really counted, he was going all Doc Holiday for him.

It felt so damn final.

Dopheld had loved him... been there. He was gone.

But it would not go forgotten...that loyalty.

”Rey will stay with Hux and your mother. Lando is here. He won’t let anyone hurt them.” Han patted Ben’s shoulder. “ he has instructions to kill on sight. But this place is fortified, nothing gets in. There’s supplies that would last months if needed, to stay under the radar if we... if we don’t make it out. Things set up to leave the country after they’re healed.” Han ran his hand through his gray hair. “ no one will touch her... them. We’ve made some shit choices son... but I am making them right. That girl will have a real life after this...”

Ben nodded. “She... means everything dad. We...we’ve... she’s young, I... was weak, but I do love her... have for longer than I want to admit. I owe it to Cassian to keep her safe... happy somehow.”

His shame wasn’t missed. “You slept together then... your mother was a lot younger than me you know, we met under not ideal circumstances too. Just, if we survive... do right by the girl. We have the money, let her choose to go to school... whatever she wants. If she ends up ...well, pregnant... we will help her. It has to be her decision son. You deserve to build a life too... a real life. You missed it...I’m so sorry for not being there... your mother thought we were protecting you and us by not fighting back then. But... we take it back now.”

Han was close to tears, Ben couldn’t recall ever seeing such vulnerability in his father. “I ...love you dad... I love mom... I love Rey... please help me stomp this asshole into nothing...”

Han smiled. “Definitely... He didn’t see what a bear he picked at messing with a Solo...”

 Ben actually weakly chuckled.

 

He saw Hux too before he left with Han. His friend was sound asleep. Looking like death warmed over. 

 

He kissed Rey deeply.

In her room.

Using his fingers inside her until she went limp against him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have, but he needed to feel her cum one more time before he faced Satan himself.

Before he walked straight in to probably die.

She let him tuck her in before he left.

Lando locked up once they were outside, set the computer system.

Han told him only Lando had the new code. The glass was bullet proof. The place under a different name. Ben felt secured by it the more Han explained the various precautions he had added. 

They met up with a gruff hairy Russian man at the street. They piled into a vehicle that was full of more weapons. Bombs.

The Russian would set charges all around Snoke’s property. Han and Ben would go in blazing. Han had found out exactly where the demon called base. Phasma had been easy to track... wild in her madness after the massacre. His father had more to him than public eye thought it seemed... 

Ben sucked in breath after breath.

When the smoke cleared he’d take Rey out of the country... he’d marry her. Let her pick a fancy school... then college... give her a family since Snoke murdered hers.

He loved her more than himself... he’d kill them all...


	44. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben felt exhilaration... tremendous fear... but he knew tonight would set them all free one way or another.

Han parked far away. 

His thought was to ensure a quiet approach to the mansion. Stealth was key to survival. 

To ensure he got to put a bullet in that fucker... 

That poisonous snake...

That old cruel bastard that stole his life ! 

Her life !

Rey’s ...

Ben closes his eyes a moment as they crept through the darkness...the shadows that give them cover. 

“There’s a lot of them son...” Han whispers. “My source told me they’re at every door, his guards. More inside...”

”do we have enough?” Ben questioned.

”I am going make my way around... set explosives. Stay here until I return... no matter what.” Han ordered.

 

 

Ben felt like waiting there behind the tall shrubs was torture. It seemed to take a century...

Han emerged. 

Ben noticed his father casually wiping blood from a large knife.

Like it wasn’t from someone’s insides... merely water... or dirt.

”They are all set... I dealt with the outside guards. They went... quickly.” Han told him.

Ben nodded, he knew his father had an unsavory past. Connections that were illegal, that his mother ignored because they fell in love. Because love didn’t require all the answers...it just required  the willingness to fight for each other. 

Han had on occasion fought for his son too...

Ben shook the thoughts away from before... before prison... when his father had not come.

He couldn’t hate him now...

Not here...

Not as he fought for Rey now... for Ben... 

Ben could forgive him.

”come...” Han directed. Ben followed his father around the back. They moved like silent angels through the lowest realm of the house. The massive garage  housed Snoke’s car collection. Under different circumstances both Solo men would have loved to explore the shining trophies.

Ben felt like they were super hero’s on the case.

Headed to slay the villain.

They disarmed the system with a gizmo from  Ben had no idea who. But he was grateful.

They’d waited until weed hours, for the house to sleep.

As they swept through the house from the garage to the first floor... to the second floor... to the third...

Han used his knife... his hands...

Ben was just as deadly...breaking necks, stabbing his prey...

 

They were trying to avoid the guns if possible...

 

 

Snoke lay in his huge bed, sleeping like a king... master of his abode. His personal guards had stood firm outside the doors. 

Once they were splayed on the floor bleeding out... they looked better. 

Ben ran his hands through his hair, it was messy... it was perfect.

This gore...

Their screams...

It woke the beast.

Han struggled against a large man, grappling for his gun. Shots rang out.

”kill them you fools!” Snoke yelled out, leaving his bed. Ben straining against another. 

Out of nowhere Phasma showed up. Fierce and strong she lept onto Ben’s back as he still fought to regain footing.

Like a Valkyrie...

Like a warrior...

Ben groaned as they tumbled down.

A heap of grunts and limbs.

Knashing teeth...

Han sliced through another man. Racing to help his son.

Snoke stepped into his path. “Han solo! What a surprise !” He pointed his gun at Han. “No interfering now, I believe Phasma and Kylo have unfinished business.”

 

 

 

 </


	45. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****for LBellicose****😉
> 
>  
> 
> Snoke fumed at he pointed the gun again at Han. Shooting him in the chest, but the stubborn ass kept coming at him while his two prized dogs wrestled across his bedroom. He didn’t like how Kylo was gaining ground. “Phasma! ...take it now!” She darted anxious eyes across to his nightstand... the small box. She knew what he had hidden there, her mouth salivating for it... and disgusted at the same time. She tossed Kylo off and dashed for the box.

As she injected herself ...infused her veins with that familiar cruel friend... she felt invigorated and taken over by rage.

She felt her body tingle beneath boiling skin, her bones sharp inside amongst her muscles. Her heart racing... mind swirling and seeing only bodies near...

Her mouth craving to rip and tear... her hands desiring to hear the break of bones and slippery texture of bloodshed over loose skin and tendons.

Her ears desperately seeking to hear screaming... death to wash over her victim.

She could taste it...

Han’s blood seeping from his wound... from smaller wounds.

Kylo had small ones that made his own body smell delicious. Her snarling form turned back to her appointed enemy.

How dare he get protected!

How dare he have family or love!

How dare he hold their master’s favor! 

He was weak!

He wasn’t vicious enough for what their master needed!

Kylo crouched with a wince facing her. She could sense his hesitation to kill her... stupid fucking boy! Humanity... compassion was his downfall.

She tore at him, her nails raking across his chest, arms, stomach... he screamed and fought back knocking her leg out from under her.

”Ben! She took that serum... there’s more there!” Han yelled from under Snoke. 

All Ben could see was fear. He was scared... scared to watch his father die... scared to loose...

Phasma dodged him, kicked him hard in the ribs... it hurt so bad... he knew his ribs were broken, he already had a fractured ankle and cuts all over...definitely swimming in a concussion... 

But he head butted her... taking that few seconds to leap... 

He didn’t want to take it... that poison... but...

It was frightening... the idea of losing himself again to the monster lying beneath the surface. Dormant all this time, but ready to pounce. Feed on violence and death.

He grabbed at it before he could change his mind... ramming it into his thigh. 

 

All at once it was excruciating.

He screamed like a wicked demon... tears streaming down his reddening face.

His bones correcting... his cuts sealing... letting him free...

The monster foamed and growled, hissing as his chest filled with such potent hate.

_’I’ve got this Ben...let me steer boy.., let me kill them for her!’_

Ben shook himself... that was new. The monster had a voice? He’d never heard that before. He didn’t remember that from before... back then?

But... Ben let go.

He drifted back and sat as a passenger.

Watching the monster...watching Kylo rip off Phasma’s arm and throw it across the room chest heaving. Roaring as he tossed her about, kicking, beating, biting chunks out of her.

Her crimson form was missing many things when he finally stood over her mouth gaping, drooling red. His fist ripped out her heart and he devoured it.

Swallowed down her life.

He watched the beast grab his master off his father. 

His father now so still from multiple stab wounds from his own knife.

Snoke's head was taken from his frame with a echoing wail... pathetic and beautiful revenge.

The pure terror in those eyes satisfied the monster so deeply.

He drank it.

He tore into the man until he was mush and guts splayed.

Only then did the monster turn to the fallen man ...

Ben took many deep breaths as his vision shifted from red to normal... until his chest slowed it’s heaving. He felt Kylo giving him back control...

It floored him how soothing it felt.

_’Goodbye Ben... take care of our girl...find peace...’_

Somehow Ben knew it was gone... the dark wraith inside. The infection seeping from his soul. He whispered a Thankyou to that rage...to heaven...

He scrambled to his father. He called 911. He texted Lando.

He held Han’s hand until the ambulance arrived. 

 


	46. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben didn’t second guess it, the need to hold her. He just wrapped his arms around her tight.

The police came... the FBI ran them off. 

Snoke... all his men’s bodies... the mush that was once a girl named Renee before she was Phasma...

They were collected.

Ben and his father taken to a secure facility for treatment and interrogation.

Ben expected it.

What he had not expected was to see Rey...

She was so happy and relieved to see him. Flinging her arms around him and kissing his lips ...completely forgetting the people surrounding them.

And for a few surreal moments, so did Ben.

Her mouth was heaven...

He had survived... 

His father would live...

Celebration was surging through his veins.

A loudly clearing throat disturbed their happy reunion. “Excuse me Mr. Solo... please back away from the girl... we have questions for you.”

The stern looking gentleman escorted Ben to an interrogation room.

Ben spent hours saying over and over what transpired. Every ugly detail... he could see on the man’s face he was reluctant to believe such a wild tale of woe.

But every word was true.

Han backed him up, presented them with the flash drive Dopheld had prepared. All the evidence was there... more than even Ben knew of. Hux having hobbled in with his cane and arm in a sling with yet more.

Ben didn’t see Rey for two weeks.

Hux inherited everything from his father...

Leia and Han healing, supported their son. 

Ben embraced them truly. After another month, Ben was freed completely. His name cleared... his crimes deemed self defense. The remaining members of Snoke’s empire found by more evidence that kept falling into the FBI’s lap.

Hux took Ben and Rey to a property he prepared for them. Leia and Han promising to visit often. 

 

 

 

Rey blew out the candle sitting on her cupcake.

She was so happy. 

The island was like a dream. So beautiful. Hux visited  for weeks at a time as his newer responsibilities allowed. He partnered with Leia and Han, both factions blossoming. Stocks soared.

Ben hoped the government didn’t use the serum that Snoke manufactured... but he suspected someone saw too much potential in it not to. 

Too much profit...

Rey grinned and made her wish. 17 looked amazing on her.

Ben adored her. 

He held her every night and thanked all that was sacred... that they lived through it all... that she chose to flee the country with him once he was cleared. 

That she welcomed the boy... the monster... the man that made up Ben Solo.

He thanked Kylo Ren for giving him this...

But Kylo never whispered in the back of his mind... never reappeared.

Ben drove.

And thrived.

”god I love you Rey...” he kissed her neck, “happy birthday beautiful...”

She blushed, grinned happily. “ I love you too Ben.”

 

As he made love to her that night, he relished in every cry...every moan.

He was so lucky.

He hoped Dopheld... all the others found peace in death.

Rey clenched so tightly with every thrust of his hips, every groan of his jaw against her skin.

He cherished the sweet surrender.

Victory hers...

Always...

His lease...his tether ...

Hers. He was envious no longer... he was to be envied.


End file.
